The Trouble With Running Away
by TTY7
Summary: Kiki Uzumaki is a troubled teen with a dark past and a painful secret. Throughout the course of her life, she has only known sorrow and has chosen to run from the things that haunt her daily life. However, everything changed the moment she met Ichigo Kurosaki in the small town of Karakura. From that day forward, nothing was ever the same. UNDER EXTENSIVE REWRITE!
1. Prologue: Impending Graduation

A/N: Yes, I know I should be working on my other stories, but I wanted to try this new story out and see how it would go. It's a fanfic for Bleach and is all about an OC named Kiki Uzumaki. That's all I can tell you though. Enjoy the story.

Note as of 2/3/13: Well, I've seen some more Bleach episodes recently and am discovering that just about all the Arrancars I orginally placed in this story died in the canon. That's gonna cause some problems later...oh well, there's not much I can do now.)

(Edited and somewhat re-written as of 2/3/13)

Disclaimer: I in no way own Bleach or any of its characters.

Chapter 1

Prologue: Impending Graduation

My name is Kiki Uzumaki.

My life has been spent in mediocrity. I have tried my best to live as a normal girl in this world and have pretended to be ignorant of the monsters that haunt this town. No, they haunt every town that I go to. That fact hasn't changed in the least since that day all those years ago.

Still, living as if I don't know the truth corrupts my conscience. It's been that way for a long time and I didn't expect it to change anytime soon. The cycle of mediocrity goes on, never changing. The truth of what lies within the darkness is never revealed nor talked about and life goes on without pause.

"Kiki, hey are you listening?"

I look up from my work to see my newest acquaintance, Orihime Inoue staring down at me. I hadn't talked to her in about two weeks so her sudden presence was a bit of a shock. I figured that she'd forgotten all about me, preferring to spend time with some of her other friends.

"Are you going to come to the party tonight?" she questioned, grey eyes widening in anticipation.

"Probably not," I answered simply. I didn't even know what party she was talking about.

"What!" she exclaimed, those eyes twinkling with a luster that could be called anything but natural. "But you've just got to come Kiki!"

"Well, where is this party going to be?" I asked despite knowing that I had no plans to attend said party.

Orihime placed her hands onto her hips. "At the school of course, it's the Senior Graduation Festival of Celebrations Dance!"

"Senior dance festival what?" The whole thing sounded like a big mouthful of jumbled up craziness to me.

"The Senior Graduation Festival of Celebrations Dance," she repeated after taking a long deep breath. "We're celebrating the fact that we only have one month until we graduate high school. Everyone is going to be there, you just have to come!"

I'm not the type that goes to dances or anything like that. I'm a boring average school girl who wears glasses and can actually see the paranormal things around me. This dance screamed trouble for a girl like me and it didn't sound all that great. Besides, I'd already missed the biggest dance of the year.

As silly as it sounds, I had always dreamed of going to the perfect prom when I was little…when I was normal.

Before that horrific day.

"So will you please, please, please come Kiki," Orihime asked excitedly.

I shrugged. "I don't know Orihime, I'm going to be pretty busy as it is."

"Please, I don't want you to miss out on this Kiki!" Orihime exclaimed. "This is our Senior year, the most exciting year of our lives. We have to live it to the fullest! You never know what might happen in the future, so it's important to live for today!"

I honestly don't know how her speech compelled me to say yes, but it did.

And the second the words left my mouth I regretted them.

"YAAAAAAAAY!"

"_Darn it_," I thought, silently wishing that I'd had the guts to tell the girl no. I was just too nice for my own good I suppose. Oh well, at least the dance can serve as a distraction.

"Meet me and Tatsuki at the school at seven," Orihime commanded, gathering up her things. "Don't be late."

"Okay," I told her just as the bell rang. She darted out of the classroom in seconds with a giant grin on her face. Once she was gone, I began to look over my essay one last time. It was due tomorrow and though it was nearly finished there was still something missing from it.

Truth be told, the topic of the essay was a hard thing for me to write about. The assignment was to write about your outlook on life and what you think the future holds for you. Did I know the answer to this question?

The answer to that question is an obvious no, so I wrote a bunch of crap that would get me an A and not the truth, which would have resulted in an F+.

More lies; more deception. Does it ever end?

"_Have you forgotten?_" my conscience asked. "_Have you forgotten t__he reason you came here; the reason you ran away?_"

I would _never_ forget. Never would I forget the pain and anguish that had torn through my soul that night. I still bear the scars of those painful memories. Most of them have faded, but there remained one scar on my forehead. The single red slash that was covered by my dark auburn hair. Though covered, it was still there and it still reminds me of the events that occured. Nothing would ever erase it. No matter how much I try to forget, the memory returns and I remember the nightmare that I lived through.

That's the trouble with running away. The past always catches up to you in the end.

"Hey, Kiki."

I looked up to find Ichigo Kurosaki staring down at me. He wasn't someone I had ever associated with in the past, but Orihime spoke of him enough to grant me a little insight of what kind of person he was among some other things. Right now though he just looked intimidating with that scowl plastered on his face.

"Can I help you?"

He just shrugged, his brown eyes narrowing on me. "No, I just wondered why you're still hanging around in here. Everyone left already."

"I know," I told him, hastily gathering my things. "I was just looking over my essay, you know the one about our outlook on life."

"Yeah, I remember. It's due tomorrow."

I nodded, placing my folder into my backpack. "Alright, I'll see you later then. I left the room quickly with him on my heels, but once out of the classroom we went our separate ways. I wanted to turn back and look at him, but I kept my gaze ahead and told myself not to look back.

"_Ichigo Kurosaki_," I thought to myself as I walked ahead. "_He isn't normal either. He can see and sense them too_."

I've been studying the actions of people around me for as long as I can remember. I'm an observer and a deep thinker. It's probably the only talent that I have other than seeing those monsters.

Still, there's something rather strange about Ichigo. There's just something eerie about him that I can't quite put my finger on. To be honest, I'm not entirely sure if I desire to know what that foreboding aura I since around him is. Then again, I think I know already...he's one of them.

One of the Arrancars.

As I walked, I felt my hands clench up into fists. If Ichigo is one of them…I'll have to eliminate him, but I won't make any decisions yet. I have to continue observing. I have to know more.

My best bet at this point is to actually attend this dance. That'll give me plenty of time to study Ichigo's true nature. After all, if Orihime has anything to say about it, he'll be there along with the other friends who can sense the monsters. Yeah, Ichigo isn't the only one that isn't normal around here.

* * *

A/N: That's the first chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Please forgive me for late updates on other stories. I promise that I'll do better in the future. However, as far as this story goes it won't be updated for a little while. (Yes, I know I'm terrible at organizing these things but hey. A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.)


	2. Festival of Celebrations Dance

A/N: Ended up updating sooner than I thought. Well, here's chapter two everyone. Hope you enjoy it. Also…surprise this chapter has crazy point of view skips! (I'm known for my crazy point of view switches so if it's your first time reading one of my stories then please enjoy the craziness.) Thanks.

Warnings: This story pretty much ignores all of the filler arcs of Bleach, except for Turn Back the Pendulum. Also, since there are still parts of the Hueco Mundo arc left unfinished in the English dub, I have not seen how the ending actually turned off. This is set after the Hueco Mundo arc though, and we're ignoring the Amagai and Manifested Zanpukto arc. (At least for now. Thank you.) Also, there's a little breaking of the fourth wall. This is a drama based story, but I do like humor, so there will be some of it in this story.

Edited as of 02/24/13

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Kiki Uzumaki.

Chapter 2

The Senior Graduation Festival of Celebrations Dance

Around 5:47 p.m.

In a small house on the edge of town, Kiki Uzumaki, a girl with a dark past and a darker secret, awoke out of her slumber after having another one of her nightmares. As usual she woke up screaming, but she quickly composed herself, sitting up on the couch as she calmed her erratic breathing.

"_I must be really tired today_," she thought, stretching out out her tired and sore limbs. "_What time is it anyway_.?"

She wasn't wearing her watch like normal, so she looked over at the grandfather clock that stood at the edge of the small living room. It read exactly, five forty-eight. Kiki groaned, remembering what the time signified. She had only about an hour to get ready for that dreaded dance.

"Darn it," she muttered, rising up from the couch. After a moment of silent complaining she went into her bedroom, her eyes narrowing the dress already laying on her bed. She stared at it for a moment, dreading the task of putting the thing on.

"I'll get dinner first," she stated aloud, exiting the room and avoiding the dress as if it were a plague. She made her way to the kitchen that was adjacent to the living room and went to work in preparing her dinner. She couldn't exactly go out dancing with an empty stomach.

"_Some spaghetti should do_," she thought simply, opening the fridge. She grabbed the Prego sauce from the back of the fridge and set it on the corner before moving to the cabinets. She reached up, her lack of height hindering her from reaching the cans of tomatoes toward the back of one of the cabinets. With a groan she stormed across the room, reaching underneath the kitchen sink for the small stool she always kept there. She placed it on the floor and climbed up on it, reaching once more for the tomatoes. This time she had no trouble whatsoever.

Kiki brought out a pot and poured water into it after that. She turned on the stove, hoping the food would cook quickly. She did have to leave in an hour after all. With another groan she reached underneath the stove, grabbing a strainer for the noodles she was going to put in later.

As Kiki set about making her meal, her mind wandered to the future and what it would hold. She wondered about her mother's whereabouts after years of separation and even wondered about how her father was doing, even though she hated him with all the passion she could muster. Although, in the end she couldn't entirely blame him for the events that had dramatically changed her life. Part of it had been her own fault after all.

Kiki reached up to her forehead and hesitantly touched the red scar that had remained there. It was a constant reminder of that moment in history. A symbol of what she needed to do.

"_I must hurry_," she thought when she finished cooking twenty minutes later. She quickly piled some spaghetti on her plate and sat at the small kitchen table. She ate slowly; savoring the taste of tomatoes and noodles as she watched the hands move on the grandfather clock. It was six o'clock. She sighed again.

"Such a boring existence," she said aloud, oblivious that she was having a conversation with herself. "Hopefully this dance will bring a little excitement, but I have work to do tonight also."

Appearances can be deceiving. That's something that most people learn as they live their lives, but Kiki knew it to be a fact from the time she was a little girl. The scar on her head was proof of that. Since then she'd been moving from place to place as she searched for the monsters that ruined her life. Along the way, she destroyed Hollows and other demons, but she could never recall those battles. They were complete blanks in her memory.

How Kiki was able to destroy the Hollows is anyone's guess at this point.

Of course in this moment, Kiki's only thought is about the time. Having less than an hour to get ready for such a big event was troublesome, but it was something that Kiki could manage. She quickly finished off her food and got up from the table without bothering to put the dishes into the sink. She figured that she'd hand wash them later. (Unfortunately she doesn't own a dishwasher). There wasn't any time to do any dishwashing anyway.

Kiki walked back into her bedroom and picked up the dark green dress. Orihime had said to dress formally, but she also said to make sure that the dress was something you could move in. The dress that Kiki held in her hands now fit into the deal, but she really detested the thing.

For one thing, it was a dark green, Kiki's least favorite color. She preferred lighter colors like baby blue, cream, rosy pink, and all the other really dull colors. The dark green wasn't much of an improvement either seeing as it did nothing for her fair complexion, but Kiki didn't care for frivolous things such as that. She was all about business.

So within the hour she had taken a shower and washed her hair. She blow dried it and left it down, though she normally put it up into a pony-tail. It's easier to hide the scar when her hair is down though, so her taste in hairstyles is a bit limited to say the least. She put on the green dress shortly after. It was strapless, which was yet another thing Kiki hated about the dress. After all, strapless gowns have the tendency to slip at the most inopportune times. Making sure the thing was secure was going to be bothersome, but she'd deal with it. She wouldn't want an accident to happen while she was on the dance floor, though she doubted she would dance anyway. Still, the dress was a bit big on her because it once belonged to her mother, who was a bit fuller in the bust.

Yes, this is also a hated fact about the dress. Unfortunately, it's pretty much the only formal thing in Kiki's closet, leaving her no other choice but to wear it.

In the minutes that follow she quickly pulls on black pumps and smooths out small wrinkles in the skirt of her dress, which lands right above the knee by the way. After that she places on a black headband over her hair and clips black hoop earrings to her ears. They aren't much, but she decides they'll do. Once that's over with, she puts on her sister's old silver ring and heads out of the house.

Now I'm sure that by now you're wondering about Kiki's sister who I've mentioned. Well, that ring is pretty much all she has left of her sister, and though her sister has been dead for many years; Kiki is still determined to find her. She simply couldn't cope with the loss.

The young woman leaves the house and walks alone to the school. It's a dangerous thing to do, but Kiki wasn't concerned with safety. She dealt with danger on the regular after all. If anyone dared to jump her, she knew she'd be more than capable of defending herself due to her martial arts background. As it stood, she was a master of Tae Kwan Doe, competent in ninjitsu, and pretty skilled in Hakke Sho and Hikka Ken, two Chinese styles respectfully. In other words, she can kick people's butts in multiple ways.

Once at the school she met up with Orihime and Tatsuki. The two of them were nice and all, but Kiki was pretty uncomfortable through the beginning of the night. However, as soon as Orihime introduced her to some of her friends, Kiki was on high alert and made a good show of pretending she was just a regular teenager.

"Kiki, this is Uruyu, Chad, Rukia, and Ichigo."

Kiki smirked impishly at the latter. "I believe we've met. Right Ichigo?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Yeah, whatever." Kiki realized immediately that orange-haired teen was one of the no-nonsense type…then again he had a slight arrogant manner about him. At the same time he seemed nice and caring as well. Kiki wasn't sure what to make of this, but she made a mental note to make sure to ask him to dance.

For information of course.

She addressed Uruyu first. He was obviously the smartest in this group of friends, but he was also the most reclusive. He was the type to rely on himself for almost everything. Kiki also noted from his posture and poise that he was a Quincy. Of course, what Kiki didn't understand was how she knew that. She also didn't know what a Quincy was so the info was useless in her eyes...unless he was an alien or something. That could be a possibility.

After talking with Uruyu for a while she spoke with Chad. He was a quiet guy for the most part. He was strong though, and Kiki knew for a fact that he was a brave man, but he had a mysterious air about him. However, Kiki didn't see him as much as a threat as she saw the Quincy.

She began to talk with Rukia soon after. Kiki had to admit that out of everyone there she liked Rukia best. She was calm, observant, nice, strong-willed, etc. Kiki could relate to the girl instantly, but there were some key differences between them as well. Kiki knew that Rukia was smart, but she wasn't brilliant. She also knew that Rukia was weak in terms of strength whereas she was not. Other differences such as these made themselves known, and Kiki figured that Rukia was somewhat normal compared to her friends.

She spoke with Orihime after that, skipping Ichigo since he was busy arguing with Uruyu about something. Kiki didn't try to listen in on their conversation, but she heard her name once her twice...and was Uruyu...smirking?

"_Looks like Ichigo is intrigued by me_."

"Hey, you listening Kiki?"

Kiki nodded and Orihime went back into her rant again. Kiki noted her as a bubbly girl with hidden abilities. At this point she saw Orihime as one of the greater threats, though she doubted that she could tap into her true ability. The orange haired girl was deeply insecure about some things and with insecurity comes fear. With fear comes a force that holds you back. You always have a sense of someone watching you…waiting for you to slip up. This was Kiki's theory, but she concluded that for now, Orihime wouldn't pose any problem to her.

As for Ichigo Kurosaki, he was a whole different story. She couldn't quite name his strengths or weaknesses though she was certain he had some. She also felt an energy around him, a type of spiritual pressure she couldn't identify. Based on this, Kiki has no idea what to think. With a small groan she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. She would have to observe this subject more closely.

Kiki quickly scanned the room. Orihime was still ranting, Tatsuki is busily chatting with Rukia, Chad is off to himself somewhere, and Uruyu just left to go talk to some girl on the other side of the room while Ichigo is completely alone by the punch bowl, a forlorn look on his face.

"_This is it_," Kiki thought, making her way toward the table with the punch bowl without waiting for Orihime to finish whatever it was she was saying. She walks to the table silently, but out of abrupt shyness she quickly grabs one of the cups and fills it with punch without looking at him. Contemplating her next move, she takes a quick sip of the liquid.

"Having fun?" he asked out of nowhere. Kiki took another sip before answering him.

"Yeah."

"Liar."

Kiki gasped. "_How did he catch on so fast._" She turned her gaze on him, her pupils narrowing behind her glasses. "_I had pegged him as one of the dumb ones._"

"Well, looks like you've seen through my mask," Kiki stated simply, but shakily. She mentally cursed her sudden shyness. This definitely wasn't like her. She was hardly ever nervous. Yeah, she shied away from people in general, but that was out of caution. Something about Ichigo was making her feel nervous.

"Would you like to dance?"

Another surprise. "Really? You want to dance with little me?" She was attempting to be flirtatious, but it wasn't working well.

Ichigo rolled his eyes in response, grabbing her wrist and practically dragging her to the dance floor.. "Let's just get this over with."

"_He's the one that wanted to dance with me in the first place_," Kiki thought irritably. "_Oh well, at least this way I can get a better feel on what he is_."

The two of them are out on the dance floor quickly, just as a slow song begins. Kiki is mentally cursing once more, wondering how on earth she could have ended up with such bad luck. A slow song most definitely shouldn't be playing right now. She knew what happened on slow songs. Slow songs equal love in the eyes of pretty much everyone on the planet. Kiki had no interest in any kind of love connection tonight, especially with someone as irritatingly mysterious as Ichigo Kurosaki.

On the other hand, an opportunity to get information may not present itself again. The poor girl was just going to have to deal with it.

"So, tell me Ichigo Kurosaki," Kiki began as he placed one hand on her hip. "Is this how you attract young women?"

"You sound like an old woman talking like that," Ichigo replied, watching her closely as she placed her hand in his.

"And you sound like a pompous idiot," Kiki fired back. The nerve of him, calling her an old lady!

He shrugged, his brown eyes showing his disinterest to her response. "Pompous isn't a word that an average teenager would use."

Kiki smirked. "I'm not an average teenager." He spun her around. "You're not an average teenager either as far as I can tell."

Ichigo's eyes widened, but he didn't say anything. He just kept dancing while looking like he wanted out of there as soon as possible. Kiki liked that. It meant she had control over the situation. All she needed to do now was…

"_Oh no!_"

Kiki felt an ominous presence in the air, signifying that a monster is lurking nearby, but she doesn't act on her initial instinct to run as far away as possible. Instead she continues to dance until the song ends. When the music stops, the two teens dart away from each other, making it painfully obvious that he felt the presence as well.

From the corner of her eye she saw the others leave as well. All except for Tatsuki who was chatting with some other nameless guy. Kiki followed the others out of the school, but kept her distance. She didn't want them to see her. All she wanted was to discover their secret. She wanted to make sure that they weren't the monsters that ruined her life.

Of course what she didn't expect was to that there was more than one monster hanging around.

* * *

Ichigo P.O.V.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

The Hollow never saw me coming. I totally obliterated him on contact, but there were more around. Sometimes being a substitute soul reaper can really wear a guy out. I mean, come on I've been doing this forever. The soul society could at least give me a parade or something in my honor. Lord knows how many times I've had to save their sorry butts from getting killed. Whether it be the bounts, Arrancars, or anything else that comes our way. I've been a good soul reaper so I should be reaping some rewards here, not that it really matters. I didn't choose this life to reap benefits or anything like that. I became a soul reaper to protect Karakura town, my friends, and my family from Hollows and any other threat. Nothing more, nothing less.

A reward would still be nice though.

"Ichigo, behind you!"

I turn around and slash the hollow that nearly bit my head off. I sure am lucky sometimes, though I'd never admit it to the others, I don't always know what I'm doing out here…even after all this time.

"Impulsive as ever," Rukia stated as she stood next to me with her own zanpukto locked in her firm grasp. The air was quiet around us. There were still hollows around, but for now we were in the clear from an immediate attack.

"We should find the others," I tell her quickly, getting a head start as we take off. I incline my gaze backward and find myself surprised by the smile on her face. That's not like her.

"Uh…you okay Rukia?"

"You like that girl don't you?"

I roll my eyes. I can't even think about a girl right now. I can't believe she'd even ask me something like that.

"I saw you dancing with her," Rukia continued, completely ignoring the deadpanned expression on my face. "You looked like you were having fun."

If you call arguing fun, then yeah I'd say we were having a blast.

"Kiki seems nice, but she's got this mysteriousness about her too," Rukia stated. "She's not one to tell too much about herself. That much I'm sure of. She's a good match for you."

"Since when are you concerned about my love life?" I asked, a vein ready to pop out of my head. "Last time I checked I…"

"I told you it would never work between us Ichigo." she interrupted. I sighed. Rukia has always been a tough nut to crack, and never in a million years did I expect to fall for her. I mean, in the beginning I owed her something and from that developed a friendship. I didn't think I'd end up loving her, of course there was a time when I thought I loved Orihime too. Maybe that's why Rukia keeps telling me it would never work. She might be trying to push me towards her instead, but now she's acting like a pushy grandma.

Kiki isn't a bad person or anything, but I hardly know that girl. I don't even know why I wanted to dance with her. I don't even like dancing for heaven's sake, but alas…I danced…with her.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

"What's that?" I asked.

"Sounded like Kiki!"

I cringed at that. "Come on, there's no time to lose."

We ran around the school and into the courtyard where Rukia and I had heard the scream. What we didn't expect was to find that the two Hollows had already been destroyed.

Nor did we expect face a girl we thought was normal.

* * *

A/N: Who is Kiki Uzumaki? Is she good or is she evil? What are the secrets? What are the lies? The only way to find out…is to read the next chapter.


	3. A New Threat

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! I also want to thank Black Cat Angel for giving me the name of the zanpakto mentioned in this chapter. She also helped me remember some of the names of the characters. I haven't seen Bleach in a while so on some things I'm not completely accurate on. (Mainly the story-line) However, this is my take on how the story could be so I'm just going to go with it and hope you all will enjoy it.

Edited/Rewritten as of 2/25/13

Disclaimer: Too lazy to write one, but you know it's not mine.

Chapter 3

A New Threat

Ichigo Kurosaki watched in awe as an auburn haired girl in a black kimono waved around a golden zanpakto. Its radiant light illuminated the dark night as she massacred the Hollows surrounding her.

"Shine, Ryumaru," the girl murmured as she floated higher in the sky. Her eyes closed as she clutched her sword tighter in her hands. A golden ring surrounded her. In the seconds that followed the ring slowly morphed into a golden dragon. With a flick of her wrist, the dragon attacked the remaining Hollows in a blast of golden light. Their vaporization was instantaneous. The wind blew, ruffling through Ichigo and Rukia's hair as the night quieted once more. They watched the girl float back to the ground, completely speechless even as her feet touched the soft grass.

Rukia's dark blue eyes widened. "No way."

Ichigo blinked, confusion written all over his expression. "Kiki?"

Kiki opened her eyes, but the instant she did her body swayed. The black kimono disappeared as she dropped to the ground, replaced by the dark green dress she'd been wearing earlier that night.

"Kiki!" Rukia shouted, rushing to her side. After kneeling down, she checked the girl's pulse. It was fine, but now a billion questions were running through the soul reaper's mind.

Ichigo approached more slowly, astonished and downright confused on what was going on. He couldn't fathom how a girl as fragile looking as her could have so much power in her hands.

"Her spiritual pressure…"Ichigo trailed off, noting that the golden zanpukto had disappeared from Kiki's hand.

"I know," Rukia agreed, her expression reflecting her concern. "It was out of this world."

"Ichigo! Rukia!"

Ichigo and Rukia turned toward the new voice. Orihime, Chad, and Uuryu were rushing right for them.

"Did you feel that spiritual pressure?" Uuryu asked as soon as he arrived. He pushed up his glasses when he noticed Kiki's state of unconsciousness. "Ichigo, what happened to her?"

"She defeated all the Hollows at once," Ichigo answered, shrugging. "I guess doing so caused her to pass out."

"So you're saying that Kiki was the source of that wild spiritual pressure?" Orihime questioned, her grey eyes widening in surprise. "Wow! She's really powerful."

Rukia nodded, rising to her feet. "I never would have suspected such immense power within her. To me, she looked like an ordinary human."

"Well, after all this time you should know not to judge a book by its cover," Uuryu commented offhandedly. Rukia glared at him for a moment, but her gaze shifted to Ichigo as he knelt to examine the unconscious girl.

Ichigo pressed his palm to her forehead, but pulled back almost immediately. Her skin practically burned his hand.

"I think we should get her to a hospital," Ichigo stated, picking her up bridal style. "She has a high fever, not to mention that the poor girl just fainted."

"I don't know Ichigo," Chad commented, speaking up for the first time. "More Hollows might come after her with spiritual pressure like that. It'll put people's lives at risk."

Rukia nodded in agreement. "He's right, taking her to a hospital isn't a good idea."

Ichigo frowned, glaring down at the girl. "Then what do you suggest we do!"

Rukia thought it over for a moment. "I say we take her to Urahara's shop. He'll be able to treat her and he might be able to figure out who this girl really is."

Ichigo's frown turned into a hard scowl as he gritted his teeth. "_She always acts like she's the smartest girl in the world. I can't stand that about her sometimes._"

"Good plan," Chad stated. Ichigo sent a glare at the taller dude. Who asked him to intervene anyway?

Well, nothing could really be done about it, so the substitute soul reaper let it slide. He couldn't afford to lose his cool anyhow. After all, he and his friends were dealing with a delicate situation here. A teenage soul reaper with an extremely powerful spiritual pressure didn't come along everyday. To make matters worse, they didn't know anything about the girl.

And Ichigo had a bad feeling that Kiki was going to end up bringing a lot of trouble for them.

* * *

Later that night

Kiki P.O.V.

The darkness has always been my ally. Yes, ever since the night my mother disappeared from my life the darkness has been my solace. However, it has proved to be my greatest enemy when it comes to dreams.

"_Your destiny shall be fulfilled_."

Every night I hear that awful voice tell the story of what I'm destined to do. I never understood any of it really. All I know is that I always dream of death. I dream of killing innocent people. I dream of destroying the world with a power I do not have.

My dreams are vivid nightmares of what happened in the past and of what's supposed to happen in the future. Truth be told, I never believed in destiny, but my more recent nightmares were just too vivid to not be true. My destiny was decided before I was ever conceived.

That's why I ran away. I don't want to be a monster. I want to destroy the monsters that chose this life for me. This is my reason for living and fighting. I will never be a monster.

Still, I find myself blacking out a lot. I'm not sure why that happens. It's been that way ever since I obtained my scar. Every once in a while I pass out and then find myself in the middle of nowhere when I awaken again. At first, blacking out randomly drove me crazy, especially when I ended up in places I rather not be, like graveyards, and abandoned warehouses. As time passed, dealing with the black outs became easier, but it still creeps me out a little, even if it is normal part of life for me. I'm used to being surrounded by darkness, so I'm not really afraid anymore.

Of course, I know that the blackness that's surrounding me now is part of a dream and dreams do not equal good times. I don't think I've had a good dream since I was a child.

Thankfully, the darkness starts to lift as I gradually slip back into a conscious state. My eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the dim light of the room. I turned my head, glancing around upon realizing that this was most definitely not my house. No, the ceiling is to short and the walls too pale. Last I remember I was at school, though I can't fathom what I was doing there in the middle of the night. Wasn't there a dance or something?

I sat up, taking quick notice that I was lying on a mat placed on the floor. Lifting my arm I noted that my clothes had been changed too...wait...oh, no…

WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The door to my right suddenly slid open. I snapped my gaze, fuming when I find Ichigo Kurosaki standing in the doorway...and he's smiling.

"Hey," he began, waving his hand. "You're finally…"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" I screamed, scrambling to my feet while taking in my attire. I was wearing an orange kimono top and black short-shorts. Being the conservative girl that I was…I'd never , EVER wear short-shorts. For a moment I try to wrack my brain for a memory, but the only thing I'm getting is standing by the punch bowl with **him**.

That's it! He must have spiked the punch! That's how I ended up here! But if I was drunk when he brought me here then...oh no...

"Calm down…"

"Don't you tell me to calm down you pervert!" I shouted, frantically searching the room for something breakable. I saw a vase in the corner and rushed to grab it. "You better tell me what you did to me!"

Ichigo had a puzzled expression on his face. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" I snarled angrily. "You took advantage of me didn't you!"

"What!" he shouted, a blush rising over his cheeks. "G..get your mind out of the gutter! I brought you here after you passed out."

I stiffened, unsure if I had passed out from him spiking the drink or completely on my own. "When exactly did I pass out?"

Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest, tilting his head slightly as he studied me. "After you killed those Hallows at the school."

"Hollows?" I questioned. "What are you…do you mean those big monster things?"

"Yeah, I guess," Ichigo stated, his expression fixed in a scowl now. "Listen, I've got some questions for you…"

By that time I'd already checked out the conversation. I remember seeing the monsters now, but after that…it's all a blank. I certainly don't remember killing anything. He has to be lying to me. There's no other explanation.

"Tell the truth Kurosaki!" I exclaimed, interrupting his stream of questions. "I've never killed anything in my life." Part of that was a lie. I'd never killed anything like a Hollow before. However, I had killed something worse once in the distant past, not that I'd tell this punk. He definitely has a darkness deep inside of him. It's subtle, but I know without any experiment that whatever darkness there is deadly. Plus, he seems like one of those macho types. I have no doubt in my mind that he did something to me.

Ichigo, noting my expression, lifted his hands as a peace offering. "Listen Kiki, I promise you that you haven't been harmed in any way." He paused, his gaze narrowing on mine. "Wait a minute. What do you mean you've never killed anything? I saw you kill those Hollows with my own two eyes."

"What?" Reluctantly I put my weapon back in its place. Could he be telling the truth? No, nothing adds up here. I don't remember killing anything or anyone at all. There's no possible way unless…

Passing out at random…ending up at a different place from where I'd originally fainted…that could only mean that I…

"Oh, my gosh," I muttered as I feel to my knees. "So that's…"

Ichigo rushed to my side, kneeling down as he questioned me. "What's wrong?"

Answering him was impossible as thoughts raged through my head. I touched the scar on my forehead, remembering my most recent nightmare.

I had been running through a dark forest . There was no path ahead, just me and the tall trees as far as I could see. Then, out of nowhere the trees begin to part...and that's when I saw it; the monster that caused my mother to disappear all those years. The Arrancars.

The dream shifted, a sudden wind blowing through my hair as the dark forest turned into a desert. The sky was still dark as it had been in the forest area, but a dome-shaped building stood out in the desert sands. Instantly I can sense spiritual pressures, the force of them weighing down on my body so much that I can barely move, but I can move enough to turn around. I'm able to breathe long enough to choke out a scream before the masked monsters...Hollows I guess...devoured me.

However, in the last moments of the dream I see the face of my father in the pitch black darkness surrounding me as I'm eaten. His brown eyes were filled with cruelty, his smile sinister.

"You cannot escape your destiny my child. You shall become one of us."

At the time, I didn't completely understand his words or even the dream itself, but now it all made sense.

I'm becoming an Arrancar. That's the only explanation for all the things that have happened. That's why I can see monsters. That's why I can see ghosts.

"Kiki, snap out of it," Ichigo ordered. "Come on, your starting to freak me out."

I snapped out of it long enough to push him away from me. "What did you see?" I rose up from the floor steadily, willing myself to stay calm despite the terrible realization I'd just made. Ichigo didn't answer until I was but a few steps away from the sliding door.

"You took out the Hollows with your zanpakto."

"_What in the world is a zanpakto_?" I wondered aimlessly, pausing in the doorway. "_Is it a weapon of some kind_?"

"Well, I see that our guest is finally awake."

I blinked suddenly realizing that a man was two inches away from my face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"You mind cutting out the theatrics young maiden?" The man laughed as I darted behind Ichigo, hoping he'd make a good meat shield if this guy happened to attack me. He wore a green kimono and a matching hat. He had short, sandy blond hair, and grey eyes that seemed to hold wisdom within them, but I wasn't entirely sure of that. My breathing slowed though and I calmed down. I don't normally lose my cool like this, but a lot of bizarre things are happening today.

"Urahara, did you and the others contact the soul society?"

"Soul society?" I questioned. Now I'm really confused. What the heck is going on here!?

Apparently, no one wants to fill me in on anything. I don't think there's a way for me to escape from this either. At this point I can't decide if I'm in good hands or if I'm in deep trouble.

Uruhara nodded his head in response to Ichigo's question. "Captain Hitsuguya will be arriving in an hour or so with Lieutenant Matsumoto."

"You mean Toshiro and Rangiku?" Ichigo asked.

Urahara sighed. "Never one for formalities." He laughed, the sound of it loud and boisterous. "It was never my thing either..."

"Um, sorry to cut in," I interrupted, "but I'd appreciate it if someone would start explaining what's going on here!"

Urahara laughed harder, his hands wrapping around his stomach as he did so. "You sure know how to pick em' Ichigo. I'll let you explain what's going on while I converse with your friends."

"Wait a minute! Don't leave me to deal with her..."

Urahara closed the door behind him before Ichigo could protest further. I sunk to the floor again, the initial shock of the situation was gone, replaced by a feeling of complete confusion and disarray. My mind couldn't get anymore jumbled than this.

However, one thing was clear. I'm becoming the monster that my father wanted me to be. There's no way to escape it. In response to this realization, my arms involuntarily hugged my knees. Now the question is what I'm supposed to do about it. How can I stop the process? Can I even stop it? Right now, I just don't know.

The room was silent, awkwardly so, and in the midst of that silence my thoughts turned toward the worst case scenarios. Years of running hadn't done me any good. I'm doomed to suffer a terrible fate no matter what I do.

"Um…listen…Kiki..."

"What?" I asked softly, choking down a sob. "_No, I still have my pride if nothing else. I'm not going to cry in front of the jerk behind me._"

"Are you crying?"

"_Darn it_," I thought as I heard myself blubber out a no. This was horribly pathetic. Honestly, I'm not a crybaby so why am I acting like one right now. Just because I've made some stupid realization that I'm becoming what I fear most? That may be enough for some, but not for me. If I was going to cry about something, it should have been the day I got this stupid scar. It should have been the day I looked in the mirror and saw the face of my father staring back at me after my mother and sister disappeared.

I didn't cry then so I shouldn't be crying now.

The tears flowed anyhow, despite my desperate attempts to stop them, the tears continued to fall down my cheeks. In my jumbled train of thought, I rationalized that things couldn't possibly get any worse.

Apparently, I'd lost all sensibility. Things were going to get worse very soon. These people from the Soul Society or whatever Urahara had called it were coming to get me. Were they going to kill me? Would they perform experiments on my body once they did? I had no clue and all I could think about was the fear rising up inside of me. For the first time in a very long time...I'm terrified.

"Here."

I turned my gaze toward the box of tissues Ichigo held out to me. I blinked, lifting my gaze to meet Ichigo's only to flinch back when I noted our proximity. In the course of my crying fit, he's managed to fill up most of my personal space. A blush rose on my cheeks, not because of the fact that he was only inches away, but because he had a close up view of my teary display of childishness.

"Are you going to take one?" he asked, his voice causing me to look into his brown eyes again. He seemed earnest even though there was a slight annoyance in his tone. After a moment, my hand finally reached for the box of tissues. I took some out of the box and started dabbing at the tears that were falling from my eyes.

As stupid as I felt, Ichigo's kind gesture helped ease the pain a little. My hypothesis on him may not be as accurate as I first thought. Maybe…no, I can't rule that out yet. I don't know him well enough to make any judgements.

"What's going to happen to me?" I asked. He was still next to me, but at that point I'd refused to look at him. His closeness was actually starting to make me nervous now.

"You're not in any danger Kiki," he replied. "I promise you that. Urahara and Rukia just wanted to identify you."

"Identify?"

He paused. "You're a soul reaper aren't you? So you must have come to the world of the living to do something."

"Soul reaper?" My gaze snapped to meet his again. "What's that?"

Ichigo looked puzzled, almost flabbergasted by my question. "You don't remember a thing do you? About what you did to those Hollows."

I nodded. "That's right. Are you saying that I'm…a soul reaper?"

"I don't know, that's what we're all trying to figure out," Ichigo answered, obviously annoyed with my constant questions. He abruptly rose to his feet. "Just rest for a while Kiki. I promise that I'll explain everything later. For now, just hang tight."

A sigh slipped from my lips as I wiped away the last of the tears. "Very well then."

"And quit talking like that," Ichigo added. "It doesn't suit you at all."

He closed the sliding door behind him, leaving me to wonder what he meant by that comment. Oh well, I figured I had more important things to deal with now. Trusting Ichigo and his friend Urahara seemed out of the question, but I found that there wasn't another choice to consider because there isn't an escape route in this room for me to exploit. I'm trapped.

I don't know what I'm going to do from here.

* * *

Meanwhile in another dimension

For miles around all that can be seen are desert sands. However, in the center of this desert is a fortress for the monsters that ruled the land. This place and the land that surrounded is named Heuco Mundo, home of the Hollows.

And the land of the cursed Arrancars and Espada for which our heroes faced their greatest and most formidable enemies. Yes, in recent times, this land has been subject to rampant attacks waged by the Soul Reapers. The leader of this attack was the Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki. He and his friends waged an invasion on the fortress to rescue the young and innocent Orihime Inoue. The master of the land at the time had held a great interest in her.

The battles fought had been treacherous and difficult. The original group consisting of a Quincy, a man with excellent brute strength, two soul reapers from the soul society, and Ichigo Kurosaki himself, had risked their very lives to save the young maiden in distress. In some ways, you could call the journey a classic yet dark fairy tale.

In the end, Orihime was saved and great enemies such as Ulquiora Schiefer and Souske Aizen were defeated by the powerful substitute. The latter having initially costing Kurosaki to lose his shinigami powers, which he was later able to regain. The casualty count was high though, with the former captains of squad three and squad nine. Aizen was permanently sealed and the Hōgyoku returned to its rightful place after the ordeal was through.

Or so it seemed at the time.

In the course of the last few months since Aizen's defeat, a disturbance has shaken through both the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. In the Soul Society, the disturbance was somewhat ignored, the slight rise in reitsu throughout the dimension something all soul reapers were accustomed to from time to time. However, this disturbance, small as it was, allowed for certain people to be freed...quite unexpectedly.

And in other areas, like Hueco Mundo as well as the living world...people and Arrancars alike came back from the dead with no memory of any of the events that had occured previously...all except for one Espada who held onto the image of a girl with strawberry blonde locks and a man he failed to settle the score with.

At this particular moment, the revived ex-captain of squad three was strolling down the dismantled halls, a smile etched in his features with his eyes closed as always. His name was Gin Ichimaru, carrier of the Shinso zanpakuto.

The smiling man came to a stop at the end of the expansive hallway. A tall door stood before him, a door that would lead him towards his awaiting destiny, whether he knew it or not.

His hands pressed gently against the wood. The smile was still on his face, but it faltered as the face of the subsitute soul reaper flashed in his mind. These were the only memories he held of the decisive battle.

"_Forgive me Ichigo Kurosaki, but I can not allow anyone else to destroy Aizen but me_," he thought upon opening the expansive door. "_Revenge must be mine alone_."

Gin's footsteps echoed as he entered the large dinning area. It had been greatly damaged by the rampage of the Soul Reapers, but the throne that was at the end of the room still remained. On throne sat the former captain of the fifth squad, Souske Aizen, carrier of the Kyōka Suigetsu zanpakuto.

"Are you ready to commence the operation in capturing priority item two?" Aizen asked as Gin approached, a sinister grin on his face as he took in the sight of the man who would betray him once again if given the chance.

The former captain of squad three forced his smile to return as he addressed him.

"Yes, our new forces are ready to be deployed at the flick of your wrist."

Aizen chuckled. "Good, then let our final onslaught begin."

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked it. Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	4. The Soul Society Part 1

A/N as of 02/27/13: This chapter, for the most part, has been entirely re-rewritten from what I had originally. I hope you guys will enjoy this re-made piece.

Disclaimer: Bleach does not belong to me. This is only a fan-based work of fanfiction art. (I hope)

Chapter 4

The Soul Society Part 1

In the sky above Karakura town

Rangiku P.O.V.

"_I'll always be there for you Rangiku_."

"_Promise?_"

"_Promise_."

"Rangiku, are you listening?"

I blinked, shaking myself from my daydream as inclined my gaze to look at my captain. "What is it?"

Toshiro's crystal azure eyes gazed at me with mild disdain as we traveled through the skies. "You need to pay more attention Rangiku. We've got a big problem on our hands. There's no time for you to be dozing off like that."

"Forgive me captain," I replied as he and I stopped on a rooftop to take a short break. "It's just…"

"Just what?"

I sighed, shaking my head to rid myself of the memories that were threatening to flood my soul with grief again. "Never mind. It's not important sir."

Toshiro stared at me in an odd way before speaking. "Lieutenant, I order you to tell me what's wrong."

My face flushed and I started to laugh nervously. "Oh, don't be silly captain. Nothing is wrong. I promise. I was just daydreaming is all. Everything is handy dandy."

The ploy didn't seem to phase him, but I guess he decided that it was better to leave me be for a while. I was grateful for that, even if he didn't know or cared to know it. In the seconds tht followed, we took to the skies, moving toward Urahara's place within Karakura Town.

Earlier, there had been a massive disturbance in the Soul Society. The wave of spiritual pressure that descended upon us felt like an earthquake. In some areas the ground had even split, leaving gapping holes where...well where the ground should have been, so when Urahara stated that all that energy had come from a human girl, Toshiro and I rushed down to see what the deal was...with orders from the head captain of course. Others had wanted to come too, but Captain Yamamoto decided it'd be best if Toshiro be the one to take on the assignment. He was supposed to take in the rest of the squad along with us, but Toshiro had a habit of breaking certain procedures when he felt like it. I'm the same way with almost all the rules, so I didn't mind the risk of getting in trouble with the head captain.

I believe that's why I was assigned to squad ten in the first place. Toshiro and I were a perfect fit when it came to our personalities. We're great friends when Toshiro isn't yelling at me to be more responsible around the barracks.

Still, despite the joy I feel when I'm with Toshiro, there's still something missing in my life. Rather, there's a person missing...a person that's been lost to me for a long time now, but the loss didn't feel so permanent until Aizen...I suppose that is the reason for my lack of cheerfulness in the past few days. Toshiro obviously noticed it, he's a prodigy after all, but he was attempting to be nice and let me be…well partially anyway.

"_Why Gin_?" I wondered aimlessly, Toshiro's image in front of my morphing into the taller image of the man who was once my closest friend. "_Why did you betray me and the Soul Society just to take revenge for me? Was your fight even worth it in the end?_"

Once, a long time ago, Gin saved my life. I was just a child then, but after saving me he swore he would always be around for me, that he'd always protect me. Of course, Gin had always been a mysterious character. He liked to disappear without telling me where he would go. I guess I know where he was going now, but what did it matter? In the very end, Gin chose to betray me even though he thought he was protecting me, taking revenge for what I lost that day all those years ago.

Now I've lost something else...a precious friend no one could ever replace.

Back when he was the captain of squad three, I would worry about him a lot. He always smiled, just as I did, and never really showed his true emotions. Even in his dying moments, he revealed nothing to me. I only know that he felt guilt for betraying me.

My heart aches for him every day now. Despite the months that have passed since his death in this very city, I still weep at night. I still clutch my pillow tighter, wishing with all my might that he was the one I was holding. Drinking does nothing to ease any of this, only numbs my mind to the memories, but as a lieutenant, I can't be drunk all the time. Toshiro would really have my head for that. He's already threatening endless piles of paperwork if he ever finds a bottle of sake in his office. Speaking of which...I better get to moving the ones I have stashed once we go back to the Soul Society.

For now though, I'll keep my focus on the current issue.

* * *

At Urahara's shop

Ichigo P.O.V.

After rubbing my temples for a good minute I finally reached for the tea that Urahara had prepared. The liquid was still hot, but I drunk all of it in a single gulp. It would seem that my impatience is getting the better of me again.

"_Come on Ichigo_," I thought irritably. "_This is no time to lose your cool. Just stay calm darn it!_"

The attempts to calm myself down were futile as I felt a blood vessel throb within my temple. I tried to soothe the pain by rubbing my temples again but it wasn't working out in the slightest. Looks like I'm going to need some Advil in a minute. This random mess surrounding Kiki is definitely going to drive me crazy.

"Ichigo, you look anxious," Urahara commented, smirking as he waved a fan in front of his pale face. "What's the problem.

A groan passed through my lips. "I just don't think it's the best idea for that girl to be going to the Soul Society."

"I agree," Orihime stated, lifting her teacup. "Bringing Kiki to a place like that might really freak her out." She brought the tea to her lips then. I started to warn her about the heat of the liquid so she'd be careful, but I never got the first word out."

"Aaaah! Hot! Hot! Hot!"

I shook my head. "Well, I tried."

Rukia smiled, trying not to giggle as Orihime stuck her burning tongue out of her mouth. She snapped back to attention after a few seconds though, her cobalt blue eyes suddenly serious. "Kiki is a soul reaper. At some point she's probably been to the Soul Society."

"That's not possible."

Everyone in the room stared at me, making the atmosphere...uncomfortable to say the least.

"What?"

"Ichigo, all soul reapers have to be authorized by the leaders of Soul Society before coming to the world of the living," Rukia explained. "Unless she's a substitue like you, there's no way…"

"That's my point," I argued, clenching my hands atop the table. "She doesn't even know what a soul reaper is."

More shocked gazes met mine.

This time I practically growled at them "What?"

Uruyu narrowed his gaze on me. "Are you meaning to imply that Kiki just has these powers and doesn't know where they originated from?"

I sighed. "No, I'm saying that she had no recollection of killing any Hollows at any point in time, including what happened tonight."

Uruyu looked thoughtfully at the teacup now clenched in my hands. "I thought I noticed something peculiar about her."

I scowled at him. "What do you mean?"

"Around the same time I felt the Hollow's spiritual pressure, I noticed Kiki out the corner of my eye. It was only for a second but…"

"But what?"

Uruyu pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "For a short moment, her eyes were completely golden."

"Golden?"

Uruyu nodded. "It was only for a split second and then her eyes returned to their normal violet color. It was definitely odd if not freaky.

"How is it that I didn't notice this?" I wondered aloud. "I was standing right in front her before I felt the Hollow. I should have noticed it."

Rukia smirked. "Maybe you were too caught up in the dance."

I scoffed. "Please, I only danced with her because…"

"Oh, spare me Ichigo," she interrupted. "You're attracted to her."

"WHAT!" I screamed, blushing slightly. How the heck did Rukia come to that conclusion? I asked Kiki to dance because I wanted to know what kind of person she was. I thought there was something off about her when I'd encountered her in class the other day. This whole thing has nothing to do with attractions and love or anything stupid like that. I'm a bachelor for crying out loud and like being a bachelor.

Chad spoke up from his place by the window. "Captain Hitsuguya and his lieutenant have arrived."

A minute later the pair dashed into the shop with Rangiku in the lead. The two of them wore their black shinigami robes as usual, with Toshiro wearing the captain's coat over his and Rangiku wearing a pink scarf with hers. The latter smiled broadly, glomping Orihime before the poor girl could react.

"Aaah! Orihime!" She hugged her from behind. "It's been too long doll."

Orihime laughed, though her face was turning blue. "It's good to see you too Rangiku, but you're choking me." Mentally, I let out a sigh. Kiki was going to go bananas upon seeing these two.

"Yo," I greeted curtly as Rangiku finally let go of Orihime. "How are you two doing?"

"Kurosaki, we're not here to socialize," Toshiro stated dryly. He set his ice cold gaze on Urahara. "Tell us where the girl is."

I scowled. "She's resting Toshiro, so you're just gonna have to wait."

Rangiku took a spot next to Orihime. "Fine by me, Orihime and I have a lot of catching up to do."

"RANGIKU!"

"Relax Toshiro…"I began.

"That's Captain Hitsuguya to you Kurosaki!" Toshiro exclaimed before addressing Urahara once more. "Can you tell us more about this girl?"

Urahara nodded before waving his fan over his face again. "Sure I can Captain Hitsuguya, that's why I got in touch with you in the Soul Society to begin with."

The screen door behind me brust open. We all turned, watching as Kiki boldly entered the room. "Mind explaining to me what's going on too Mr. Urahara?"

"So, you're an eavesdropper too?" Urahara questioned, laughing. He turned his gaze over to her. "It's definitely clear that you do not know of your powers and capabilities."

"The only powers I can think of that I have is the power to sense spiritual pressure," Kiki stated mildly. "Surely that has nothing to do with being a…what was it that you called it again?"

"A soul reaper," I informed, gesturing with my eyes for her to either sit down or go back into the room. Unfortunately, she wasn't paying attention to me at all.

Toshiro glanced at Kiki. After a moment he turned his gaze back on Urahara. "That's her?"

"Yes sir."

"But Mr. Urahara, that girl can't be the one whose spiritual pressure shook the Soul Society. It was too powerful so someone of her stature."

Kiki raised an eyebrow. "What does my stature have to do with anything?

"I'm only stating what I know," Urahara stated, getting up from the table. He pranced over to Kiki and lightly touched her shoulder. "This girl here has possession of the legendary zanpakuto, Ryumaru."

Kiki's expression bordered on confusion and fascination. "I own a legendary what now?"

Urahara didn't answer her, instead choosing to continue on with his explanation. "This girl has no memory of when she fights as a soul reaper. This has led Ichigo to believe that Kiki is not from the Soul Society. However, Kiki does have some knowledge about certain things such as spiritual pressure. She can see Hollows even though she didn't know to call those monsters that." He smiled at her. "And she happens to have a very sharp mind."

"Well I…" Kiki trailed off, blushing at the compliment.

"How is it that she can be a soul reaper without knowing it?" Toshiro questioned, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "And how would she come to possess the Ryumaru?"

"Excuse me, but what is the Ryumaru?" Orihime asked, barely raising her hand up.

"My thoughts exactly," Kiki added just as Urahara let go of her shoulder. She quickly sat down next to me. "I'm not understanding this at all sir."

"Ooooh! Can I tell the story of the sword Toshiro!?" Rangiku exclaimed eagerly. "Please, oh, please, oh, please?"

"Very well," Toshiro groaned after a moment. He placed his left hand on his temple as Rangiku began the tale.

"Alright," she started, smiling brightly as she motioned for everyone to lean closer. "Ryumaru was once the name of a deity known as the Golden Dragon. A long time ago Ryumaru ruled the stars, protected the sun, and had a human form. However, the young deity was cursed by a sorceress who deceived him. That sorceress tried to take over the entire universe along with all dimensions including the Soul Society. That was when the beautiful Princess Yumiko of the Kasumioji clan pledged her loyalty and love to Ryumaru even though he had become a horrendous and fearsome dragon. He infused his life force with hers, thus forming the golden zanpakuto. Princess Yumiko went on to defeat the sorceress and her minions. She saved the Soul Society and every other dimension along with it."

"So a love story then?" Kiki inquired, dragging out the words. "No offense, but it doesn't sound all that romantic not to mention a bit medieval for my tastes."

"Hold on there's more to the story!" Rangiku proclaimed excitedly. I watched as Kiki smirked up at the woman. It would seem that she likes the energetic lieutenant even though she held great disdain for the story that she was telling.

"During the final battle, Princess Yumiko sacrificed her life. A portion of her life energy was sealed within the sword. Because Ryumaru swore his allegiance to her, the sword was rendered useless to all others who tried to wield its power. The head captains of the past even tried to destroy the sword, but it would not break, for its power was too strong. Then, one day, the sword was scheduled to be locked in a large vault."

"What happened Rangiku?" Rukia questioned

"The sword mysteriously vanished before it could be locked away. However, it has been said that the spirit of the Golden Dragon Ryumaru spoke just before the sword disappeared. It stated that he would only return serve Princess Yumiko should she call for him once again. By this time, the princess was already long gone and the sword never returned. It simply vanished."

"So it would seem that Kiki might be the reincarnation of Princess Yumiko," Uruyu cut in. "That's the only way she could come to own the sword."

Toshiro groaned. " If that's true, we need to go to the Soul Society and report this to the head captain. The Ryumaru's power is very unpredictable because its power comes from two spirits instead of just one. If this girl is really in possession of it, it needs to be returned and locked away for good."

"Whoa, hold on a minute!" I shouted, rising up from my seated position on the floor. "Kiki doesn't even know what we're talking about. She may be a soul reaper, but she has no knowledge of how she became one or why she is one."

"We might be able to find some files on her in the Soul Society's databases," Rukia suggested. "From there we can draw a conclusion on who she is."

"Do you not understand that she's sitting right behind me?" I asked, pointing directly at the girl in question. "Have any of you even considered how she might be feeling about this? Maybe you should ask her if she wants to go to the Soul Society before making plans for her. She's a person not a side-show."

A sudden pressure made itself known. I glanced behind me, noting that Kiki's violet eyes were filled with determination. Seconds later, she turned her gaze to Toshiro.

"Ichigo is right about one thing," she began, "I don't know a thing about any of this. On the other hand, it's because of this that I'm not doing my job as I should."

"Your job?" Toshiro asked.

Kiki nodded. "I may not remember slaying Hollows, but I remember seeing them and I remember seeing ghosts too. I remember wanting to help them, but not knowing how. Ever since that day all those years ago…" Her voice trailed off, making it impossible to hear the rest of what she said. After a second, her full lips ceased to move, her gaze redirecting itself towards the floor.

"I'll go with you. However...," she locked her gaze with Toshiro's, lifting her bangs from her forehead. The movement immediately revealed a red scar across it, probably made by the blade of a sword,"...since the day I got this scar I've been searching for my sister and for my mother. If I go with you, I want to know where I can find the monsters who ripped my life away."

Toshiro was silent as he contemplated on her conditions. He finally nodded.

"Very well, let's go then."

"Wait!"

Kiki spun around, her glare behind the lenses of her glasses intense. "What is it now?

The words that passed through my lips next came as a shock to everyone in the room.

"I'm going with you Kiki."

She said nothing, but she didn't really need to. Toshiro spoke for her.

"Kurosaki, this isn't any of your concern now."

"I'm making it my concern Toshiro," I retorted. "Something about this whole thing doesn't sit right with me. I'm not going to let Kiki leave without having someone she can trust with her."

Kiki crossed her arms over her chest, scoffing. "Who says I trust you?"

I ignored her words, choosing to keep my gaze on Toshiro as Rangiku rose from her seated position on the floor. "Someone needs to be looking out for her. After all, you know as well as I do that the Soul Society isn't always fair to people who are different."

"Then I'll go too," Orihime chimed in, winking at Kiki. "You can definitely trust me."

"Same here," Rukia added, rising to her feet. "You don't have to worry Kiki, we'll all watch out for you."

"No way are you leaving me out," Uruyu stated, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose again.

"And leaving me here is out of the question," Chad remarked.

Kiki glanced at all of us before fixing her confused gaze on me. "Ichigo? Why are you…"

"Like I said, this isn't sitting right with me," I interrupted. "You may be a soul reaper, but you're human too. Going to the Soul Society could be dangerous for you, especially when you have no idea what the place is like."

"You act like I can't take care of myself," Kiki stated flatly. "Listen, I appreciate your concern, but I don't want or need your pity."

I rolled my eyes, walking past her without looking back. "Just shut up Kiki. You talk way too much."

"Wh...why I never!"

"And stop talking like an old lady," I added, opening the front door to the shop as Toshiro followed behind me. The crisp night air touched my skin as soon as I opened it, the dark sky and the light of the full moon meeting my gaze. I'm not open to saying these words aloud, but I have a terrible feeling that there's much more to Kiki than meets the eye. She doesn't trust me, which is fine. I can't say I trust her either, but I do see that she's scared. If she went alone the Soul Society would chew her up and spit her out. Her startling abilities wouldn't matter, after all; I doubt she can control them in the state she's in.

Therefore, it's up to me to protect.

* * *

Meanwhile

In the bright light of the moon, a dark silhouette could be seen on top of one of the tall buildings that overlooked the city. The silhouette was thin, but muscular. He wore a white v-necked coat and white pants with white shoes. His face was pale, his eyes were emerald while his hair was a mixture of black and white thanks to the horns that adorned his head. Such was custom for an Arrancar.

Down below him were the soul reapers that had wreaked havoc in Heuco Mundo. Having thought of him as being defeated along with his subordinates and partners in crime, the bunch of them had returned to the world of the living...due to the distrubance caused by the powers of a teenage soul reaper.

Ulquiorra Schiffer smirked. "_Soon we'll be able to settle our score Ichigo Kurosaki._"

"Master Ulquiorra, when can we attack?" an annoying voice asked the nonchalant Espada.

"Why do you keep following me?" he asked her. "You know that I'm not very fond of you." He turned, facing the woman that stood behind him. She had long wavy raven locks and crimson red eyes.

"Please, I know you love me."

Ulquiora simply rolled his eyes, turning his gaze away from his new companion. "Your officially bordering on insanity Esmeralda."

The woman behind him took a hold on his hand. "And you're not?"

His expression didn't change, but his hand clutched hers tightly despite this. "_I suppose. Not only am I alive again, but I've taken a fancy to an annoying girl...even more son than that Orihime Inoue._"

"So when do we attack?"

Ulquiorra stared blankly at the city below. "Not until tomorrow." We have orders to wait until they are inside the Soul Society."

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of the rewritten chapter. Thanks for reading. Please review.


	5. The Soul Society Part 2

A/N as of 2/27/13: This chapter has also been rewritten to a certain extent. Hope you enjoy the changes! Please let me know if there is anything grammatically wrong with the piece.

Disclaimer: Bleach does not belong to me.

Chapter 5

The Soul Society Part 2

Three hours have passed in the World of the Living, but our heroes have traveled to a different dimension seperate from that world. They have come to a place reserved for souls after death.

Kiki Uzumaki had no clue of any of this as she stepped in through the gate with Ichigo, Toshiro, and the others, her violet eyes widening behind her glasses as she glanced around. She glanced up at the clear blue sky, smiling slightly as a cool wind blew through her auburn hair. Her eyes continued to take in the array of buildings reflecting old Japanese architecture, each one resembling a shrine. This world seemed like a heavenly place, but Kiki knew that it was not so. The world of the shikigami's was a dangerous world to be in, especially for someone from the living world.

Even so, the young woman felt no fear for this mysterious world. She actually felt a familiar connection to it, almost like it was a home away from home. Unfortunately, she had no clue as to why she felt that way.

"So this is the Soul Society?" Kiki asked, her gaze locking on Ichigo as he came to stand next to her.

He nodded. "Yeah, this is the place."

Kiki focused her attention back on the buildings in front of her. "_This reminds me of that palace my mother took me to when I was a child." _She narrowed her gaze. "_Yes, the palace of Kyushu_."

"Captain Hitsuguya!"

Kiki glanced down at the captain standing in front. She still couldn't wrap her head around the idea of a kid being in charge of an elite squad meant to protect people from being eaten by Hollows. As far as Kiki was concerned, the boy should have been in grade school instead.

The man who had called out to Toshiro stopped in front of him, panting as he tried to catch his breath. He wore a black kimono just like Rangiku, Ichigo, and Rukia. His eyes were green, his hair was a dirty blonde color, and he actually had some nice features.

"The head captain…has…called…for a captains meeting!" the man stated, forcing the words out his throat as he tried to catch his breath. "He…wants you to bring…the soul reaper...from the world of the living. He…also wants to see…Kurosaki."

Kiki watched as Ichigo's expression changed from neutral to bewilderment. "Why would the old man want to see me?"

"Kurosaki, you don't refer to the head captain as 'old man'," Toshiro stated irritably, glaring back him. "You refer to him as head captain!"

Ichigo didn't seem to care about what Toshiro was saying, but he nodded anyway. As for the young man before them, he glanced over at Kiki.

"Is she the one?" he questioned, pointing at her with his index finger while looking particularly perplexed.

"Yeah, not sure how, but this is definitely her," Toshiro answered, glancing back behind him to stare at Kiki as well.

Kiki groaned, annoyed with all the staring and the crazy talk coming from the lunatics around her. "Can you not talk about me like I'm not right behind you pipsqueak? Just take me to the guy already!"

Toshiro shook his head, sighing as he did. "_And I thought Kurosaki was the annoying one in the bunch._" He shifted his azure gaze to his subordinate. "Rangiku, take the others to squad ten headquarters. Wait there until we return."

"Yes captain," Rangiku answered, gesturing for Orihime and the others to follow her. Toshiro waited until she was gone before gesturing with a sway of his head for the two teens to follow him inside. Kiki watched as Ichigo passed her, following behind Toshiro without any hesitation whatsoever. She really wasn't sure about any of this, but her options were limited at this point. That aside, she needed some concrete answers about the madness circulating her already complicated life. With this resolve, she reluctantly fell in step behind Ichigo as the captain of squad ten led them to the main hall of the head captain's lair.

After a few minutes of walking and turning through a maze of halls, Toshiro opened a door leading into a dark, circular room. On the throne toward the end of the long room was the head captain himself. Kiki's jaw nearly dropped at his appearance. He was bald, with a long white beard trailing the floor. He had plenty of wrinkles, which simply made him look feeble, intensified by the walking stick he held in his hands. If Kiki weren't a keen observer, she would've been fooled by his seemingly weak demeanor. Thankfully, she noted his tall and imposing silhouette as he rose from the throne, the frown on his face intimidating to say the least. The young woman could conclude without any tests that this man was far more powerful than anyone in the room, including herself.

As the three entered, Toshiro left Ichigo and Kiki to stand in his spot between the captains of squads eight and eleven. He sighed upon remembering the betrayal of the squad nine captain, along with the squad three and squad five captains. The soul society has been in a disarray ever since.

As for Kiki, she was still confused by what surrounded her. Nine captains stood in the room in two single file lines on the either of the room while the middle was left open so she and Ichigo could walk directly to the end of the room where the head captain stood.

"Have you ever been in here before?" she whispered

Ichigo shook his head, his gaze fixed straight ahead. "I'm only a substitute soul reaper, so I'm not allowed."

Kiki smirked, her violet eyes glinting dangerously behind her glasses. "Doesn't look to me like you'd be one to follow rules Kurosaki."

"Whatever, just let me do the talking."

She frowned at this, not liking the idea of letting the hot tempered teen do all the talking, but she made no attempt to stop him as they halted before Head Captain Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai.

He narrowed his gaze on Kiki before addressing the captain of squad ten. "Is this the one?"

"Yes, head captain, it is."

His gaze narrowed further, watching her closely. Kiki was aware of this, but she was more concerned with taking note on how the others behaved. It was obvious to her that everyone there regarded Captain Yammamoto in an almost regal way. She decided she would do the same.

"So what is all this about old man?" Ichigo questioned bluntly, a stoic expression of boredom plastered on his face.

There was a collective sigh from around the room. Even Kiki sighed, though she wasn't sure why.

"Ichigo, be quiet," she whispered forcefully, resisting the urge to smack him in the back of the head.

"I said that you should let me do the talking," he fired back, barely whispering. "You be quiet!"

"Enough squabbling!"

Ichigo and Kiki immediately stopped, hunching their shoulders in response to the booming voice of the head captain.

Satisfied, Captain Yamamoto again turned his attention to Kiki. "State your name."

"Kiki Uzumaki."

"Age."

"Seventeen."

"Ethnic background."

"Japanese, I think."

Yamamoto raised his eyebrow at her last answer. "You think?"

Kiki shrugged, her gaze slipping away from his as her mind took her to other places. "I don't remember much about my childhood."

"I see," he answered, "tell me Ms. Uzumaki. Do you remember your mother or father?"

Violet eyes glared up at him, her emotions taking over. "What makes you think you have a right to know about that? I'm not asking you about your personal life!"

Soi Fan, captain of squad two, intervened. "How dare you speak to the head captain in that manner! That is a direct violation of the soul reaper code!"

"What makes you think I know anything about these codes?" Kiki questioned, her glare now fixed on her as she took in Soi Fan's appearance. She wore a black hakama and a matching tank-top that was relatively sleeveless, she wore elbow length fingerless gloves that acted as sleeves for the ensemble. Over this she wore a white coat that resembled a kimono top. Soi Fan's short hair was a dark bluish black color and her coal-like eyes were filled with intense rage.

"You're an insolent fool," Soi Fan commented curtly. "Furthermore, you are unworthy to be in the presence of the head captain…"

"Enough, Soi Fan," Captain Yamamoto interrupted. "It is not your place to defend my honor."

She sighed, bowing her head. "Yes, forgive me sir."

He gazed at Kiki. "As for your question, it is my business for vital reasons. You will answer them as I see fit."

"And if I refuse?" Kiki wondered aloud, facing the head captain once more. "What will you do to me?"

The old man did not answer her question as he responded. "Is it true that Kurosaki here saw you kill Hollows?"

The fact that he did not answer Kiki's question didn't escape her notice, but she saw no reason to fight with the head captain on the issue. He knew she would end up answering his questions in the end. Her own desire to find the truth overpowered her reason.

Even so, it was still a good minute before she answered him. "He may have, but I myself do not remember anything about it." She let out a soft sigh. "Up until now I didn't even know what Hollows were. Hitsuguya and Kurosaki keep telling me that I'm a soul reaper like all of you, but I…" she trialed off.

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

Kiki trembled slightly. "I just…I just don't know sir."

"And you Kurosaki?" Yamamoto questioned, finally turning his gaze on the substitute. "What is your view on this situation?"

Ichigo eyed him warily. "I saw Kiki with my own eyes, but I believe what she says. She doesn't remember her fight with the Hollows. She didn't even know what a zanpakuto was."

"I understand." Yamamoto began to approach the two teens, using his walking stick as a crutch as he moved. In the seconds that followed, the older man placed his hand on the top of Kiki's head.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Calm yourself Ichigo Kurosaki." Yamamoto ordered, closing his eyes. "I've seen this sort of thing before."

"I don't like this." Kiki muttered. "I'd like to know what you're doing also."

A ghost of a smirk came across the face of the wise old man. "Do not worry Kiki Uzumaki, I'm just going to rid you of your problem."

"_Problem_?" Kiki wondered, the urge to move away intesifying inside of her. "_What is he talking about?_"

Before she could begin to rationalize, a burning sensation exploded on her forehead where the scar resided. She gasped, blinking as a bright red light began to cloud her vision of the room. Upon blinking her eyes, images began to flash past her like a mighty wind.

"What is this?" she asked aloud.

"_Do not try to fight the images_," Yamamoto replied, his voice sounding distant. "_Close your eyes and accept your memories_."

"_Memories?_"

"_Trust me Ms. Uzumaki_," he told her. "_You'll understand then_."

Kiki nodded slowly, taking a deep breath before closing her eyes. At first, she saw only darkness, but after a few seconds a few images started to fade into her vision. The visions are blurry when they first appear, but after a moment the visions began to play out crystal clear. It was like she was watching HD telivision or something.

"_These are_…"

Kiki opened her eyes, gasping when she realized that she wasn't in the soul society anymore. Instead she stood in a moonlit desert in the middle of nowhere.

"Where am I now?" She shivered, wrapping her arms around herself as the cold wind whipped about. "Hello?" She turned, blinking at the dome shaped fortress that stood a great distance behind her. Kiki had no idea what it was or why it was in the middle of this desert, but she felt drawn to it. There was something familiar about it...something she couldn't place.

"Why must you go?"

Kiki turned around upon hearing the two voices. Another gasp fell from her lips as she caught sight of two people standing before her. The first was a woman with short blonde hair and violet eyes that matched hers. Half of the woman's face was covered in a mask while the other half was left exposed. She was petite, but somehow regal in appearance. She wore a pure white thigh-length dress with white Capri pants underneath. In her hand she held a sharp sword that glinted in the light of the crescent moon.

The second figure was man wearing a black kimono…like the shikigami. His light brown hair framed his handsome face, his eyes hidden behind wide frame glasses.

"_These people..." _Kiki couldn't complete the thought.

"We should have never been together in the first place," the woman stated. "You are a soul reaper and I am an Espada."

The man smirked. "That does not matter. After everything we've been through, you know that we belong together. " He held out his hand to her, taking a slow step forward. "Please…"

"No!" she screamed angrily. "We are…I am pregnant!"

Kiki's knees shook. "_This is..._"

"So then…your trying to leave me out of our child's life?"

"It isn't like that," the woman answered. "I am the number one Espada. Having a child with a soul reaper is strictly forbidden in this place. It shouldn't have happened at all." She sighed, her gaze falling to the ground. "If I don't leave…our child will be killed the second he or she is born."

"Where can you go?" the man asked. "The world of the living? The other soul reapers will seek you out. They'll kill you and our child."

The woman's violet eyes reflected her sadness. "There's no other choice for me. I'll find a way to keep myself alive until our child is born."

"You can't go alone…"

"I must," the woman told him, leaving no room for argument as she turned away. "Going to the world of the living is my only chance. I must leave this place. I must leave you so that the other soul reapers won't find out about our relationship."

The man's eyes narrowed as he stared down at the Arrancar. He gently grasped her shoulders before pulling her into an embrace.

"Nothing will stop me from being with you and our child," he said soothingly as he stroked her hair. "I love you Himmiko."

"And I you…"

The vision abruptly changed to when Kiki was a child, living in a small cottage in the middle of a forest. The young woman took a step backwards, watching helplessly as her mother worked hard in the kitchen.

"_This is the day...the day that they came!_"

Memories of that night began to flash right in front of her, forcing her to relive it all.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Hilary!" the young Kiki shouted only to come face to face with…

"_Father!?_"

The visions of her other memories came at full force from there. How she ran away from home as the monsters attacked, Hilary dying right in front of her, her mother's disapearance, and how it became her mission from that day forward to destroy Hollows with her zanpakuto Ryumaru.

Kiki nearly fell to her knees when Yamamoto lifted his hand from her head. The visions stopped.

"Restate your name." Yamamoto commanded after she had opened her eyes.

Kiki, mentally exhausted, let out a long sigh before answering. "I am Kikelia Amelda Uzumaki, daughter of former Espada Himmiko Uzumaki of Hueco Mundo. I am the holder of Ryumaru, zanpakuto of the dragon ring. I am half shikigami and half Arrancar, born and raised in the world of the living."

Yamamoto nodded once before addressing the entire room. "As of this moment, Kikelia Amelda Uzumaki is the new captain of squad five."

* * *

Kiki P.O.V.

"_WHAT!_"

That was the first thing that entered my mind. I thought this man was wise and such, but after hearing him state that I was to be the next captain of the fifth squad...the only conclusion I can come to is that Yamamoto has lost his marbles. I mean come on! Obviously there are some problems with this.

One: I just stated that my mother was from Hueco Mundo. She wasn't just an Arrancar or just one of the Espada either. No, she was THE Espada! The top one of the bunch, but I wasn't inclined to say that aloud. After becoming pregnant with me, she fled to the world of the living and raised me. A few years later she became pregnant again, resulting in my younger sister's birth. A few years later, when I was seven and my sister four, the Arrancars attacked our home. I was seven and my sister was four. They tore through our house without mercy and they...killed Hilary. All this time I'd been looking for her, thinking she disappeared like my mother, but now I know the truth. I remember seeing one of the Arrancars...possibly an Espada, stab her clean through the heart.

My mother disappeared without a trace and that night I saw my father for the first time.

To this day, I do not know what his name is. My mother was a Hollow in human form and my father was a soul reaper. That's basically all I know about any of this.

As for my soul reaper status, that is something I'm not sure of. My memories of my double life have returned to me, so I know of what I've been doing now. I've been killing Hollows while searching for my mother and the sister I didn't realize was already dead.

"_Was it the scar_?" I wondered, touching it gingerly. It was still there, but the burning sensation from earlier was gone. The scar could have been clouding my memories, but I'm not sure how that could be possible.

"Head Captain?" I questioned, more than confused. "You aren't serious are you?"

"I second that question." I groaned. I forgot that the idiot was still standing next to me.

"Kurosaki will be your lieutenant since Hinamori is still in critical condition from her last battle." Yamamoto told him.

I'm sure that everyone in there wanted to state how the head captain was out of his mind, but Soi Fan, the captain of squad two, was the only one bold enough to do so.

"Captain, this is not a good idea!"

"I agree," I told him. "I have no experience in this. Aren't there procedures for this sort of thing?"

He turned away. "You are perfectly capable for this job Kikelia. You have the mark of your father."

"My father?"

"You will understand in time."

He departed then, leaving me with a million more questions. Did he know my father? Was he a good soul reaper? Did he exploit his teammates? Was he here? Did the head captain have something to do with the attack my father waged on us? Did my father even wage the attack or was he trying to protect us?

The endless flow of questions will have to wait until a better time seeing that Ichigo and I have a huge job on our hands. I was to be squad captain and Ichigo has to be my second in command. Why would the head captain pick this guy of all people to help is beyond me. He doesn't have a shred of experience in this either. In fact, this whole setup wreaks of a cover up.

I glanced over at my new subordiante. "Does any of this seem fishy to you, Kurosaki?"

He nodded. "To make someone as inexperienced as you captain is definitely a cause for suspicion..."

A sharp glare and a growl from me stopped him from saying more. Still, I should have known that such an action wouldn't keep him quiet for very long. This guy was persistent.

"I was just stating a fact Kiki." He rolled his eyes, acting as if I were the most impossible person alive. Yeah, he sure is one to talk.

"Enough," I scolded. "This is not the time for arguments."

"I'm not the one arguing."

"Kurosak!"

"Excuse me."

Ichigo and I turned our glares toward the new voice. Toshiro rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he approached. He was trying to be calm, but it was obvious that the whole matter was upsetting him. He didn't like the idea any more than we did.

"I shall lead you to the 5th division base," he stated coldly. "Since I'm the one that brought you here, I am hereby responsible for making sure you know where to go and what to do around here."

My only response was to nod. There was nothing else that could be said regarding the subject. Although, there were still many questions that needed answers. I suppose this place will have to suffice in providing those answers. After all, as captain, I can gain access to all kinds of information. That's one perk I'll be happy with.

"This way," Toshiro ordered, taking the lead. Ichigo and I followed without hesitation, but it became clear to me that my hands were shaking uncontrollably. In a vain attempt to keep my sudden fear hidden, I clasped my hands together and held my head up high. Direct eye contact with the other captains wasn't necessary at this point, so I didn't look at them.

"Wait!"

Toshiro stopped, so Ichigo and I came to a stop as well. Unfortunately, Toshiro wasn't the one being addressed.

It was me.

"Your name is Kikelia right?" Soi Fan asked. I barely glanced over my shoulder at the woman. Like before, her eyes were filled with an intense rage I didn't understand. Something about me ticked her off, probably the fact that I yelled at the head captain, but that was over and done with. She needs to let that go.

"Well? It is your name right?"

"It is, but I prefer to be called Kiki if you don't mind," I replied simply.

"You don't belong here Kikelia." Soi Fan muttered. "You are an outsider that does not know or understand the ways of the Soul Society. The head captain may have restored some of your memories, but that doesn't mean you are qualified to be captain…"

"What makes you believe that I wanted to be a squad captain in the first place?" I asked, cutting her off in an abrupt manner. "Do you not understand that I was brought here?"

Soi Fan didn't respond immediately. I took it as an opportunity.

"Your name is Soi Fan, correct?" I asked, fully facing her now. "Captain of squad two?"

She nodded, taken off guard as I walked toward her. The other captains had stiffened in their places, but Soi Fan stood tall even though she was unsure of what I was doing.

Her surprise grew as I kneeled by her feet and gazed toward the floor. Hitsuguya was a captain, but I believed he'd be better suited to help Ichigo with being a lieutenant. As for me, I needed to know what this job was like from a woman's perspective.

With my gaze locked on the floor I spoke. "You are right, I am not qualified to be captain of any squad, but…I trust the head captain." That part was load of crap, but the point in saying all this is neccessary for what I aim to achieve." For that reason I humbly ask for your assistance Soi Fan. Please…"

"Pathetic."

I didn't look up, but astonishment was probably clear in my expression. She had definitely surprised me with that response.

"You plead for my help? Why not find your own way like the rest of us did?"

My gaze shifted from the floor to her face. Her eyes were still bitter, but I felt no fear as I rose fully to my feet, meeting her gaze.

"Because…no one gets to a position like this without some help, whether from a teacher, or a friend, or someone that matters. My job is to help squad five, but there's no way I can do that if I can't help myself. Therefore, as pathetic as my pleading might be, I'll do so because it's necessary to get the help I need. It's up to me to get squad five back where it needs to be. To do that, I need to be an effective leader and be able to stand up for myself against all odds. I have to be able to protect my squad. The reason I've lived until now has been for myself. I suppose now…its time for me to live for someone else. All I need to know is whether you'll help me. If not, I'll find someone else. You just seemed like the best pick."

The room was utterly silent as I finished my speech. Truth be told, I felt embarrassed by my emotional rampage. Still, if it gets the point across…

"Very well then," Soi Fan stated, interrupting my thoughts. "I will pack in years of training and preparations into a week course for you. I'll expect you to learn it fast and effortlessly. Mediocrity will not be tolerated and until you earn my respect you won't have it. Is that understood?"

"Yes."

* * *

A/N as of 2/27/13: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know if there are any errors within the story.


	6. The Soul Society Part 3

A/N: Well, its been a long time since I've updated. (I'm terribly sorry. Life got crazy.) Anyway, now that things have somewhat died down, I'm ready to present my newest chapter. Enjoy.

(Re-written as of 3/1/13)

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to other people.

Chapter 6

The Soul Society Part 3

One week later

When Soi Fan stated that she would pack in years of training into a week course, she failed to mention that years equaled centuries in this world. Apparently, one week in the Soul Society was the equivalent of one day in the living world. So, in retrospect, Kiki had been forced into taking on more than a hundred years worth of rigorous training in the time frame of one day in the living world.

Obviously the task of learning all that Soi Fan had to teach wasn't easy. In fact, it was the most difficult course Kiki had ever taken in her short life. Even so, she worked hard and did her best to show her reluctant instructor that she had what it took to be a captain despite her inexperience.

Kiki collapsed on the couch within her office. It was late evening. Her eyelids felt heavy with exhaustion. She realized that Soi Fan would be strict, but she never thought the woman would be as ruthless as a cobra chasing after a defenseless mouse. Seriously, the crazy lady had picked apart every move she made, from her fighting stance to her switching of techniques in the middle of the training sessions. Over the course of the week she'd been beaten up a good fifty times, both physically and verbally. That was definitely a new thing for the young woman. Back in the living world, she was almost always praised for her fighting skills. Maybe Soi Fan just had over the top standards no one could measure up to.

Even so, life in the Soul Society hadn't been too bad. Sure, she was drowning in paperwork and her so-called lieutenant had no clue what he was doing, making him absolutely no help at all, but Kiki still had a positive attitude about her current circumstances.

Of course, no matter how positive the attitude, the effects of the past week weighed heavily on her. She was already covered in bruises and scraps due to Soi Fan's training and the paperwork had given her a migraine that hadn't ceased yet. Ichigo's lack of involvement didn't help matters either. If she were to be honest with herself, she'd say she were overwhelmed, but there was no time for that. Between training and paperwork, she had to establish some sort of relationship with the squad members. So far, she hadn't been able to do squat about the 5th's squads attitude towards her. It was clear they thought her imcompetant, unworthy, and just plain stupid, but Kik was determined to prove herself...even at the expense of her sanity.

"So…tired," Kiki muttered, burying her face in a pillow. "Just need…five minutes to rest."

And that was when Ichigo decided to burst in through the door.

"Yo! Kiki, get up!"

Kiki wanted to cry. "What do you want now Kurosaki? Can't you see that I am trying to rest." Honestly, was five minutes too much to ask?

"There's no time for that," Ichigo replied, providing the answer to Kiki's mental question. She barely turned her gaze toward him. He had another huge stack of papers in his hands.

"Please tell me that I don't have to deal with all that," Kiki pleaded, her expression revealing her inner horror to seeing such a massive stack.

"I'd be lying if I said that."

A blood vessel threatened to pop out of the young girl's head. Her temper was starting to get the better of her, but she did her best not to show it.

"Can't you just do it for me?" Kiki asked him. It was her last attempt for a nap.

The orange haired teen shook his head. "That's not my job. Besides, I'm trying to get to know everyone in squad five so that if we ever go out on missions they'll trust us and all that."

Kiki scoffed as she sat up. "I doubt we'll be sent on any mission Kurosaki. With my lack of experience and your lack of common sense, this whole setup is an utter disaster." Ichigo glared at her comment, but the young woman simply ignored it, stifling a yawn. "Surely Captain Yamamoto knows that."

"That's no excuse for being unprepared," Ichigo replied, handing her the paperwork. "I'm gonna grab some ramen from the market. Want some?"

Kiki didn't answer. What she wanted was an explanation. She wanted to understand why the head captain assigned her as captain of the fifth squad without receiving any kind of training other than from Soi Fan. She wanted to understand why her mother fled from Hueco Mundo, though she supposed the answer was semi-obvious. She wanted to understand why she had become a soul reaper to begin with. Was it hereditary because of her father? Would she become an Arrancar because of her mother's blood flowing within her veins? And her sister, the sole purpose for all the fighting she'd done, if she was dead, what should she fight for now?

"_Those questions may never be answered_," Kiki thought sadly, rising up from the couch, paperwork in tow. She laid the stack on her desk and slumped down in the wooden chair behind it. The stress of regaining her lost memories as a Soul Reaper and being a captain was definitely wearing her down.

"Kiki?"

"What?" Kiki asked, weary and beyond tired of dealing with the useless man in front of her.

"I asked if you wanted any food," he told her.

"No, I'll be fine Kurosaki," Kiki sighed, rubbing her temples before looking over the first sheet of the paperwork. Her violet eyes scanned the page in clear contempt.

Ichigo wasn't sure why, but he felt compelled to stay. He hadn't helped her much since she'd become captain. It wasn't because he didn't want to aid her, it was just because he wasn't certain of what needed to be done. Even so, he realized Kiki knew as little about being part of the Gotei Thirteen as he did.

"I'll be back," he stated after a moment. "Once I get our food we can work on that paperwork together."

"You wouldn't know where to begin with all of this," Kiki answered, her eyes still scanning that first sheet. "Besides, I'm not hungry."

Ichigo shrugged, hesitating at the door. "Then I'll just eat your food then."

With that said, he left, leaving Kiki to the mountain of paperwork. Her gaze didn't leave the piece of paper in her hand. She scanned it over and over.

Unfortunately, she didn't know where to begin with this paperwork either. Nothing that was on the sheet made any sense. Sure, Kiki was a Soul Reaper but she had gained her powers on the Earth plane. The Soul Society was a whole new world with a whole other set of rules she was unaware of. With the added stress of learning that she herself wasn't human, well that was pretty hard to swallow.

Even without her memories, Kiki was certain of the dark powers within her. She had known what an Arrancar was without being told because they were the monsters that had attacked her mother and sister all those years ago. They left a scar that still resides on Kiki's forehead after all, the source of the amnesia she'd been ridden with in the first place.

Of course, when regaining her memories, she had realized that the night before the Arrancars attacked she had seen a vision of her mother's past within a dream. The truth about her birth, which her mother had lied about time and time again. Now that she was older, Kiki understood why her mother had lied, but it still didn't explain how her parents met, nor did it explain why she saw her father the night the Arrancars attacked.

"_His face haunts me_," she thought with a shiver. "_Deep in my heart, I feel like he may have caused what happened to my family. Then again, maybe he tried to protect us and just did an awful job of it, but..._"

Kiki shook her head and returned her attention to the paperwork. Worries over her father and his place in the madness weren't going to help her current situation. Truth be told, nothing was going to help her when it came to the paperwork.

"Darn it," she muttered irritably. "Why the heck do I have to keep looking over these useless documents anyway? Oh, forget it!" She went to the bottom of the page and signed her name and did the same to the next page without even looking at it.

Toshiro entered the room around that time, looking bored as he gazed at the newest captain.

"Captain Uzumaki?" he questioned, seeing that she was signing papers that belonged to the captain of squad twelve, otherwise known as the head of the research and development department. He let out a sigh, knowing that Ichigo had probably grabbed the wrong stack of papers...again. "What do you think you're doing?"

Kiki didn't glance at him, still signing the papers mindlessly, never knowing she was probably approving off the wall experiments. "What does it look like Toshiro, I'm working."

Toshiro's cold eyes narrowed. "You shall refer to me as Captain Hitsuguya, Uzumaki."

"What do you want?" Kiki asked, ignoring the short captain's previous statement. "It better be important."

Toshiro's glare slipped into a grim frown. "It is. An emergency captain's meeting was called a short while ago. If you don't hurry we'll be late."

Kiki raised a suspicious brow as she finally lifted her gaze from the paperwork. "An emergency captain's meeting? What's the emergency?"

"THAT'S WHAT THE MEETING IS FOR!"

"Okay," Kiki droned, "no need to explode Captain Hitsuguya." She finished signing a document before rising to her feet. "Go on without me. I don't want to make you late."

"Negative Uzumaki," Toshiro answered irritably. "The head captain assigned me to assist you in the ways of the Soul Society as well as guide for you since you've only been here for a week."

"Please Hitsuguya, I've been running around constantly since the moment I became a captain," Kiki told him, passing by him as she left the room. Toshiro followed as she began her trek down the hall.

"Don't insult my intelligence by sticking by my side when there's no need to," she continued as she walked. "I know my way around just fine."

Kiki turned to the left, but Toshiro stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"The meeting is in the other direction Uzumaki," he stated, a groan slipping past his lips as a blush rose on Kiki's pale cheeks.

"I knew that," she answered, leading the way once again. Toshiro still ended up redirecting her a couple of times throughout the trip, but eventually the two of them arrived in the meeting room. It was the same circular room that Kiki had met all the captains in one week earlier. The main hall and capital of the Soul Society.

Captain Yamamoto sat on the throne just as before. Unlike before, his expression was one of concern and it wasn't one that Kiki liked. Nonetheless, she took her place between Captain Retsu Unohana and Byakuya Kuchiki, the captains of squad four and six respectively. She didn't know either of them really well, but earlier that week she had encountered both of them on two separate occasions. Kiki and Unohana had hit it off fairly well. The captain of squad four was a nice, soft-spoken woman who wouldn't hurt anyone unless provoked. Byakuya, who happened to be Rukia's step-brother, was one guy to steer clear of. Quite frankly, Kiki was scared of the guy. Of course, she idly thought he was handsome, hot even...not that she'd admit it aloud. That would be unprofessional.

Petty thoughts on Byakuya aside, Kiki didn't like the tense atmosphere around her. Everyone was quiet and even the easy-going Shunsui Kyōraku, who was the captain of the eighth squad, seemed nervous.

Yamamoto glanced around the room and noted that every captain was present, including the newest addition. With a sigh, he rose from his chair and began to speak.

"Our worst fear has come to pass," he stated, the weight of the news descending on the room like a tidal wave. Kiki didn't understand what the head captain was talking about, but judging from the intense crease in his forehead and the way his fists clenched around his walking stick, something big was about to go down. Kiki glanced about the room, noting the looks on each of their faces. Their expressions ranged from excitement to absolute horror making it impossible to discern the gravity of the situation.

"Souske Aizen has escaped from his prison. He is alive and has regained all of his shinigami powers. He has fled from Hueco Mundo to attack Kurakura town as he did before, but his reasoning for this is unclear at this time. Some of his Arrancar minions, have returned, seemingly from the dead, to wage an attack on the city. As we speak, innocent souls are falling victim to them."

The room was silent as Yamamoto paused. Kiki's stomach dropped to the pit of her stomach, the horror of the situation grabbing at her heart. Arrancars, the monsters responsible for her sister's death and mother's disappearance, were wreaking havoc in the city she lived in. Still the mention of this Aizen character...

"Head Captain, may I have permission to speak sir?" Kiki asked, breaking the silence of the tense atmosphere. Soi Fan sent her a stern glare, but Kiki didn't care. For some reason, the young woman had a feeling that something sinister was afoot.

"Permission granted," Yamamoto answered.

"Sir, can you tell me why this Aizen guy is attacking the town? Is he an Arrancar as well?"

Yamamoto didn't speak for a long moment. His eyes closed as he stroked his long beard. The silence dragged on, threatening to eat away at the teen's already stressed sanity.

When he opened his eyes, he set his cold gaze solemnly on her.

"He is searching for his daughter," Yamamoto answered finally. "He is searching for you Kikelia."

Kiki felt her knees buckle slightly. "Old loony toon say what?"

The sound of soft laughter filled the room then. Everyone inclined their hard gazes upon the captain of the eighth squad, the most flamboyant captain of them all.

"Sorry," he amended with a light chuckle still on his lips. He tipped his straw hat down a little. "I just couldn't help myself. Old loony toon? That's classic."

"_I wasn't trying to be funny_," Kiki thought aimlessly while rolling her eyes.

Likewise, Yamamoto wasn't happy with the eighth captain's behavior either, but the proper time to scold him had passed. "Kikelia, Sōsuke Aizen was the former captain of squad five. He is also your father, but that discussion will be saved for another time…"

"Another time!" Kiki shouted. "You drop a bomb like that and then expect me to not want an explanation."

"**Enough!**" the head captain roared, his voice echoing within the room. Kiki wasn't fazed by the display, but she kept her mouth shut.

Yamamoto took a deep breath and calmed himself. "Captain Uzumaki, I shall speak to you on that matter at another time. As of this moment, there is a more pressing issue."

Kiki nodded. "Understood."

"Now, Kurosaki's friends returned to the World of the Living a few days ago as you all know," Yamamoto stated, not missing a beat. "They are fighting against Aizen's forces, which have regrouped and doubled in size. I am not certain of how Aizen managed to escape, only that it shouldn't have happened, but somehow…he was summoned back to Hueco Mundo by another force, a force beyond my comprehension." His gaze locked back on Kiki. "I imagine that his purpose in attacking Karakura town is to find Captain Uzumaki and take her staggering powers for himself. Apparently, this was his back-up plan."

Kiki couldn't say anything. She was too shocked by the news.

"I will be sending four captains to the World of the Living in order to aid Kurosaki's friends," Yamamoto continued. "The first shall be squad two's captain, Soi Fan."

Soi Fan nodded.

"The second, captain of squad ten, Toshiro Hitsuguya."

Toshiro nodded in the same way Soi Fan had.

"The third, captain of squad eleven, Kenpachi Zaraki."

Kiki cringed as the tall, spiky haired captain licked his lips.

"And lastly I'll shall send Byakuya Kuchiki, captain of squad six."

Byakuya simply nodded in respect.

"This meeting is now adjourned," Yamamoto proclaimed, stomping his walking stick on the floor. "Those of you who are going to the World of the Living, you may bring your lieutenants with you to the scene and however many members of your squad you want to help in the situation. Remember, Aizen may not be as powerful as he once was, but he is still a great threat to the living world. Your orders are to kill him on sight. Understood?"

"Understood," the four captains responded.

With that said, the captains began to leave the room.

However, Kiki couldn't move from her spot. Her mind was in a state of complete and utter shock. She simply couldn't fathom anything that had just been discussed. Was this the reason why Yamamoto chose her as captain of squad five? Was it because she was the daughter of the rogue Soul Reaper. Could it really be true?

"Kikelia Uzumaki."

Kiki looked up toward the old man. He was gesturing for her to follow him. The other captains had departed, leaving her the only captain remaining. With slight hesitation, she followed the old man to his main office.

Once inside, he gestured for her to sit. She sat down on the floor by the coffee table in front of her. A few seconds later, a servant brought two cups of hot green tea. Kiki nodded at the servant, thanking him before taking hold of the steaming cup. She kept her gaze steady, watching as Yamamoto sat down across from her.

"How long have you known?"

He sighed. "Aizen fooled all of us into thinking he was a respectable and honorable man. However, he was corrupt from the start."

"That doesn't answer my question old man," Kiki groaned, throwing aside all formalities. She took a quick sip of her tea before setting it back on the table. "How long have you known. When did you realize that I was this guy's daughter?"

"From the moment I felt your spiritual pressure shake the Soul Society a little over a week ago," Yamamoto answered. "The discovery of him having a child was made a while back. Many years ago."

"How?"

"At the time, Hollows had been growing restless in Hueco Mundo," he began. "As it is the duty for Soul Reapers to destroy these creatures, I had Aizen as well as many other soul reapers go to the world of the Hollows to put an end to those creatures in order to protect the living world. However, I noticed when Aizen returned he had become a different man."

"How so?" Kiki asked, narrowing her violet gaze again. "What happened?"

Yamamoto sighed. "He fell in love."

* * *

A/N: And this is where I end the chapter. It's somewhat of a filler chapter, but the next one will be full of intense action and possibly romance. But the only way to find out is to read the next chapter.


	7. The Wages of Sin

A/N: And here is the newest chapter everyone. Hope you all enjoy it. Prepare for drama, action, romance, and the mysterious nature of Kiki's birth. On with the show.

Warning as of 3/2/13: This chapter has been almost completely re-written! Also this story as a whole is somewhat alternate universe when it comes to the story-line.

Disclaimer: I have no claim to Bleach.

Chapter 7

The Wages of Sin

Kiki P.O.V.

My mind has been blank from the moment Captain Yamamoto revealed to me that Souske Aizen, a rouge Soul Reaper, was my long lost father. For so long, my father had been nothing more than a face that haunted my nightmares ever since the Arrancars attacked my home all those years ago. Even now, I can still hear Hilary's screams echoing in my mind as my mother attempted to sheild her. However, with one swing of a blade, my sister...

"What did you say?" I asked the head captain, sipping at my tea again in order to distract my mind. This information was becoming increasingly more difficult to process. The tailspin of changes are happening far too rapidly. Keeping up is simply impossible for me to do, especially in this mental state.

"Souske Aizen fell in love during his time in Hueco Mundo," Yamamoto repeated. "At the time, I did not know of this, for he was skillful at hiding the truth."

"Then how did you find out?"

"After the initial trip to Hueco Mundo, he continued to travel there, stating that the more Hollows they killed the less they'd attack the World of the Living," the old man replied. "This was unlike him. He was normally one that simply followed orders or dished out his own after immense calculation. He was not one to follow basic instinct. Instead he always opted to act cautiously, appearing to have no emotions whatsoever.

I nodded, slowly beginning to understand what kind of man my father was. "So, what happened?"

Yamamoto smirked. "Only recently have I learned the whole story. It happened like this Uzumaki. On his first trip to Hueco Mundo, he encountered the number one Espada at the time, Himmiko Uzumaki, and lost in his battle with her. Most battles with Espada end in death, but your mother was no ordinary warrior. She only killed when she felt it neccessary. When it came to Aizen, at the time his power paled in comparison to that of any Espada, especially the leader. However, Aizen, your father, is a prideful man. He could not accept a defeat, especially from a woman."

"So he was a sexist." I stated blandly.

The old man chuckled. "You amuse me Kikelia." He raised his own cup of tea to his lips. Once he was finished he set the cup back down. "I believe your mother was just as amusing, which is why she intrigued your father so much. As prideful as he was, he never backed down from a challenge and continued to fight battles with your mother. I suppose from there, their rivalry grew into respect and eventually love."

I wanted to roll my eyes. Apparently love stories are what's making my life so complicated these days. First with my zanpakto, the Ryumaru, and now this load of bull. Great, just great!

"So what happened next?" I asked, resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

"Well, I don't know if that part of the story is appropriate for such a young lady…"

"Head Captain!" I exclaimed.

He chuckled. "Sorry, sorry, I could not resist messing with you."

Somehow I found that out of character for him. After all, the Head Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads didn't strike me as the type to crack jokes often...if he ever did at all.

"So the two of them got together and my mom ended up pregnant with me," I stated, filling in the blanks as he continued to chuckle. "Then what happened?"

The Head Captain was all business again as he spoke. "The rest is history Kikelia. Himmiko Uzumaki disappeared, apparently to the World of the Living, and your father was crushed. He began experimenting on Hollowfication with squad captains and lieutenants and pinned it on Kisuke Urahara."

"_Urahara_?" I wondered. "_Sounds familiar_."

"Is that name familiar to you Kikelia?"

Kiki shrugged. "I guess so, but I can't figure out why. I wonder if maybe I met him recently…"

That was when it came back to me. It was after that stupid dance at the school. Urahara was the freaky blonde dude who owned that shop Ichigo brought me to when I passed out.

"Well, I'm not surprised," Yamamoto replied. "He fled to the World of the Living after being framed by your father."

"What about Hollowfication?" I questioned. "What exactly is that?"

Yamamoto was silent for a moment. "To put it into basic terms, your father turned Soul Reapers into Hollows, which are the monsters that devour souls in the World of the Living as well as here in the Soul Society. By pinning it on Urahara, he bought himself some time to continue in his experiments."

I narrowed my gaze at him. "But why experiment on it in the first place?"

"I believe he may have done it for revenge," Yamamoto answered before taking another sip of his tea.

My eyebrows furrowed as I tried to understand his words. "Revenge?" I paused, still thinking it over, but not getting anywhere. "For what?"

"Back then if his secret had been discovered, our only choice would have been to execute him and your mother. He figured that was the reason why Himmiko fled to the World of the Living, to escape her eventual fate."

"And now?" I asked, ignoring his last few words. "He's searching for me isn't he? I have some kind of hidden power right? So then…why not kill me now?"

Yamamoto stood, a sigh falling from his lips as he walked toward the sliding doors behind. I stood also, wanting to stop him so that he'd answer my questions. I'm tired of being left in the dark about things that directly affect me. Even if I understand the reason for it, I don't like it at all. Everything surrounding my existence shouldn't be a freaking mystery!

"Captain!" I demanded, my voice shaky. "Answer my question!"

"Do not make demands of me child," Yamamoto replied calmly as he continued to walk toward the sliding door. He touched the door's edge, stopping to gaze back at me with his wise eyes. "You are the carrier of the ancient sword Ryumaru. That makes you the reincarnation of the great Princess Yumiko." He turned his sharp gaze back at me. "I couldn't kill you if I tried. The spirit in your zanpakuto would not let me."

"But I haven't been able to tap into my powers at all as of late," I told him. "I may be wearing the shikigami robes, but I'm not in my spiritual form. I'm useless as I am now. Whatever power you think I have…"

"Believe me Kikelia," he cut in, "you have greater power than you know. That is why Aizen wants you." He turned away. "Power is everything to that man. If you didn't have power then you would be useless to him. He would have killed you long ago."

"_Killed me_?" I questioned inwardly. "_But I'm his daughter…wouldn't that mean anything to him_?"

"Just ask Kurosaki," Yamamoto stated, opening the door. "He will tell you from his own experiences just how heartless your father is."

I blinked. "Ichigo?"

"You cannot understand the damage that your father caused yet Captain Uzumaki," Yamamoto began. "Even if I tell you all that he has done, you will not be able to comprehend how monstrous your father is. However, your friend may be able to convince you of the evil nature of Aizen. If he can't then you'll be forced to learn the hard way."

I stood in silence as the Head Captain left the room. The only sound I could hear afterward was the loud thrumming of my heartbeat. My body felt stiff and cold. My shoulders were heavy with an invisible weight that threatened to overwhelm me. My hands shook and no breaths came from my mouth. Every fiber of my being had frozen in place, locked in invisible chains.

Yamamoto's words had been so hateful. He called my father a monster, an evil being, a person without a heart. I had only seen my father once in my life and that instance alone was enough to confuse me on what really occurred back then. My father's expression in my dreams has always been a mix. Sometimes it's a sinister smile, one that convinces me that Yamamoto's words are true, but in the others...I see regret, I see sorrow, and I see the love he must have for me. I am his daughter after all, he couldn't possibly want me just for power. If power were the case, then why not make himself a Hollow and join my mother. I probably could have learned to love Hueco Mundo if I had lived there with both of my parents and even though Hilary wouldn't have been born, I probably would have had other siblings to replace her in my heart...

Anger boiled within me then. How could I even think such a thing? No one could ever replace Hilary. She was my sister and I loved her. Even though we had different fathers, we still shared a really strong bond. That bond is what makes me who I am. To entertain fantasies of what life could have been with both my parents is utterly pointless. Nothing good can come from it, so why bother? Why bother with an aimless wish?

I found myself running out of Yamamoto's office after that, vainly trying to collect my emotions as I traveled into the main hall where all the captains had met thirty minutes prior. My footsteps echoed off the wooden floor as my emotions began to take contro, forcing me to realize that everything about my life before was a mix of lies and betrayals.

As a child, I often had visions about my mother's past, but back then and even after I had regained that memory my mind had dismissed the visions as dreams. Dreams about events couldn't be anything more than figments of my imagination. However, after everything I heard today, I can no longer deny the truth. My mother, if she's still alive today, is an Arrancar, a former Espada, and my father, Souske Aizen, is a rouge Soul Reaper.

Were all of my memories lies? I saw my mother as a woman with grace and charm. She was a warm hearted person. She made sure that my sister and I always had food to eat, even if it meant that she starved every once in a while.

But an Arrancar? That's nothing more than a sophisticated and smarter version of a Hollow. My mother...she was a monster.

And if what Yamamoto said was true? My father...is he just as monstrous. I may not know the ins and outs what Hollowfication is, but I had enough sense to know that the experiments caused pain to people. Obviously it was something the Soul Society frowned upon as a whole, not just the head captain.

Ichigo has become another part of this elaborate puzzle. I don't know what he had to do with any of this, but deep down in my heart I know that my father must have caused pain to Ichigo as well. That might be the reason why I felt that dark presence inside of him. Maybe Ichigo is just angry. Even so, what can I do about it? I can't tap into my powers anymore and I'm totally failing in my job as a captain. Without my powers I can't do much of anything and with them I do nothing more than put people's lives at risk.

Ichigo's friends; Rukia, Orihime, Uruyu, and Chad. All of them are fighting my father right now, aren't they? They're fighting against the Arrancars.

Toshiro and Soi Fan, the two captains that had pitied me were fighting out there as well. Knowing Toshiro, he had probably taken Rangiku too, which meant that she was fighting as well.

All of these people. I barely know any of them and yet…

Eventually I found myself outside my office door. I slid the door open, the sight of Ichigo eating a bowl of Ramen immediately meeting my eyes. He was grumbling to himself too, trying in vain to understand the paperwork that laid on my desk.

His brown eyes glanced up at me as I entered. "Kiki? Where have you been? I've been sitting here for fifteen minutes trying to figure out these stupid documents and…" he trailed off.

"What?" I asked, my voice croaking out in a weird way. I blinked my eyes and finally noted that they were moist. Darn it! I've been crying all this time, haven't I? Ugh, my life is totally sucking right now.

"I heard there was a Captain's meeting," he stated, serious now. "It ended thirty minutes ago though. Did one of those captains pick a fight with you or something?"

"No," I replied solemnly, feeling utterly defeated as more tears rolled down my cheeks. "Tell me Ichigo…what did Aizen do to you?"

Ichigo's eyebrows contorted, his expression turned to one of anger. "Why would you ask about him?" Rising to his feet, he narrowed his gaze on me, brown eyes blazing. "What happened in that meeting?"

"I just found out that…" I stopped myself so I could recollect my thoughts. "Souske Aizen...is my father."

Ichigo didn't move.

"I don't know of all the things he has done but…I know that he's attacking Karakura town right now," I told him, sniffling as tears rained down my face. "I know he's working with Arrancars…the monsters that attacked my mother and sister. I think that maybe…he might have been working with them when those monsters attacked too. If so then…the only reason I'm alive now is because of my powers. My father wants them for himself. And now…because of me…your friends are fighting and there's nothing I can do to stop it. I'm just like them…both of my parents. I'm a monster."

The tears blurred my vision and the sobs I'd held in for so long finally began to escape from the recesses of my soul. "It's not fair that others have to suffer because of me. I should be the one in the World of the Living now and I should be the one fighting against my father. I don't care if he's after me or whatever powers I may have." I cleched my fists, staring down at the ground. This is my burden. None of you should be involved..."

Out of nowhere I feel strong arms wrap around me. The sound of a beating heart suddenly right next to my ear. The world seemed to fade away from me and the only thing I could feel was Ichigo's warm embrace and the genuine sympathy that emanated from deep within his soul. The darkness I felt when I met him faded away, replaced by goodness and light.

Could there be more to him, this substitute Soul Reaper called Ichigo Kurosaki?

"Kiki, there's no reason to carry any burden alone," he stated gently. "You have friends that want to help you now."

I blinked in confusion, breathing slowly as Ichigo's grip barely tightened around me.

"Believe me, I understand what you're going through," he continued. "I know what it means to hate yourself for something you couldn't control."

"How could you know something like that?' I asked, unsure if I should pull away from his grip or not.

His hand weaved through my hair as he pulled me closer to him. "Kiki, it doesn't matter that Aizen is your dad. Who he is has nothing to do with you and the same goes for your mother. You are your own person which means you get to choose who you want to be." He paused for a moment, pulling away a bit so he could look in my eyes. "If it's any consolation to you, I don't think you're a monster. Monsters hold no concern for others and they certainly don't worry about burdening people."

I stared back into his chocolate brown eyes, seeing the kindness in them. It almost made me smile, but the reality of the situation is inescapable.

"I still caused this Ichigo. I just can't stand that there's nothing I can do to help. Still..." I gently pulled away from his grip, still meeting his gaze. There's nothing I can do to stop the attack on Karakura Town and I can't defend it either, but there was someone who could and he was standing in front of me.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, as your captain I command you go to the World of the Living and help your friends."

He smiled. "What about the paperwork?"

"I've been ordered to stay here," I replied, passing by him to take a seat at my desk. "So I'll finish it up."

"Not one to break the rules huh?"

"It's not like I can do anything to help," I told him sternly, glaring back at him. "I haven't been able to tap into my powers since we've arrived."

"What if he begins attacking the Soul Society?"

"I'll manage somehow," I answered, a small smile tugging at the corners of my lips. "After all, since you've been getting to know everyone on the squad and building trust, I'll have something to fall back on, hopefully. The Head Captain is looking out for me too. Go help your friends. They need you right now."

"So do you."

Ichigo sure knew how to be stubborn at the worst of times. Still, it was nice knowing he cared about me to some degree.

"I'll be fine. Please, go and help them Lieutenant Kurosaki."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He turned away then, starting toward the door. "Just try not to get captured. I don't want to have to explain anything to the old man. And don't cry, it's not a good look for you."

I laughed at him. "Are you always this sensitive?"

"Only when I'm in a good mood."

Lifting my gaze I stared at him again. He was smiling as well but I saw that there was concern for me in those eyes of his. He was reluctant to leave my side after my embarrassing display. With a sigh I gestured with my eyes for him to get lost and after a final bit of hesitance he left.

No matter how upset I am right now, my duty as a Soul Reaper comes first. Even if I'm useless to my comrades, I can at least send someone who can help out.

I'm not sure of how strong Ichigo may be, but I have confidence in him. I hope that will be enough.

* * *

In Karakura town

"Shiten Koushun!"

As the words were spoken, sparks came out from Orihime Inoue's hairclips. In an instant, an orange, triangular force field stood in front of her, shielding her from the oncoming Arrancar's attack.

The young woman wasn't used to fighting, but after being captured and taken to Hueco Mundo eight months earlier, she'd adapted her ability so that it could use offensive attacks as well as defensive ones. The incantation she had spoken moments ago shielded her, but it also sent out an explosion as it was struck by a zanpakto.

The Arrancar who struck was none other than Esmeralda. She was once a Soul Reaper but her soul had been devoured by a Hollow during a routine attack on Hueco Mundo. Later on though, her soul broke away from the Hollow's. With time she reverted back to her old self except for the half mask she wore on the left side on her face. Her eyes were a crimson red with wavy raven locks that framed her face flowing in the rushing wind. She wore a white t-shirt underneath an emerald green motorcycle jacket and white skinny jeans with white pumps. Most Arrancars and Espada are under a strict 'white only' dress code, but Esmeralda liked to bend the rules by wearing a splash of color.

The only thing that remained from her old life was the zanpakuto in her hands.

"Slice Ravana!" The woman shouted, flinging her sword downward as Orihime put up another shield. The sword itself was made of black steel, it's hilt crimson. On it hung a small Hello Kitty key chain. Though Esmeralda remembered nothing of her old life, she kept the charm on the sword simply because the thought the little kitty was cute. Orihime noted the charm and thought it was adorable too, but she wasn't about to compliment someone who was threatening to kill her.

Upon her command, the Ravana glowed in crimson light, sending out thousands of daggers that went straight for Orihime's shield. The young woman fended off the daggers as best she could, but the Ravana had the keen ability to cut through shields at will no matter how powerful.

When one dagger finally cut through Orihime's shield, the girl had been forced to dunk in order to avoid one that had been aimed at her head.

"Shiten Koushun!" she shouted, trying once again to shield herself, but those daggers kept coming and Orihime could only do so much to defend against them.

Another sharp knife stabbed through her shield and sliced Orihime's cheek. She sunk to her knees for a moment, realizing quickly that her shields were useless against Esmeralda's attacks. She needed another plan of action and fast.

"You were very entertaining," Esmeralda stated, calling off the daggers. They disappeared and the Ravana ceased to glow as the Arrancar sped forward, raising her sword up high.

Orihime had one last trick up her sleeve but she didn't get the chance to use it. A blindingly bright arrow shot through the air at that exact moment, knocking Esmeralda's zanpakuto out of her hands.

"Ouch!" Esmeralda screeched, waving her hand up and down as a bit of steam rose from it. "That was hot!"

A slim figure stepped away from the shadow of a tall building across the street from where Orihime stood. He had short bluish black hair and wore glasses. Behind those glasses were cobalt blue eyes that were angrily peering at Esmeralda. He wore a white suit and carried with him a bow that was in the shape of a spider web.

Orihime sighed in relief. "_I'm really glad to see him._" She rose up from the ground. "Thanks Uruyu."

"Orihime, you need to be more careful," Uruyu chided, pushing up his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "Don't let your guard down so easily."

"Right," she replied, patting out the wrinkles in her grey skirt. "Sorry."

Esmeralda was still waving her hand from the pain of getting burned by Uruyu's arrow. "That wasn't very nice of your friend little girl. My hand got all burnt up!"

"I'm not going to apologize for it," Uruyu replied, preparing himself to fire more arrows. "Orihime, be sure to keep your guard up."

She nodded and prepared herself as well.

Unfortunately for the two of them, Esmeralda was a bit of a scatterbrain and had somewhat forgotten about them since she was still waving her hand about. A pout was on her face, almost as if she were on the verge of bursting into tears.

"Why won't it stop hurting," she wailed aimlessly. "How am I supposed to have fun when I've got an injury distracting me?"

Both Orihime and Uruyu were a little taken aback. They exchanged a glace and decided they'd both attack while they could.

Uruyu started, shooting out a hundred arrows from his bow. Orihime chanted and then sent out an attack of her own.

Esmeralda sidestepped and jumped into the air in response despite being distracted. With a howl she lunged for Uruyu, grabbing at his collar before she began to slap him around. Uruyu wasn't fantastic when it came to close combat, so he was at a bit of a loss as the crazy Arrancar started beating the crap out of him.

"Why do you insist on being a pest," she shouted as she slapped him across the face. In the next second her hands balled up into fists and she hit him over the head. After that she kicked the poor guy where it really hurts.

Orihime could do little but stare at the madness in front of her with a deadpanned expression. Seconds earlier he had been berating her about keeping her guard up and now he was the one getting beat over the head.

In seconds, Esmeralda had Uruyu pinned on the ground.

"Get off me!" he shouted angrily. "This is undignified!"

Esmeralda gritted her teeth. "Aplogize for your insolence mortal!"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!"

"AT LEAST I'M NOT A MEANIE!"

Orihime really couldn't believe that the epic fight scene had been reduced to an argument that was clearly pointless.

Fortunately the crazy moment was interrupted by a blast that came from the palm of the number four Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Upon seeing the blast headed in their general direction, Uruyu kicked Esmeralda off of him and sprinted out of the way. The blast missed the both of them by mere inches and ended up hitting one of the buildings a few feet away, causing it collapse and burst into flames on impact.

The grey eyes of Orihime Inoue widened in shock as she turned her gaze from where the blast had come from. When she caught sight of Ulquiorra she nearly fell to the ground in surprise. She couldn't understand fathom how he could be standing there. He had died in his battle with Ichigo. She'd watched Ulquiorra disappear in the wind without any trace.

But now he stood a yard away, his palm outstretched and that same stoic expression plastered on his face.

"_How…_" Orihime wondered, her breathing erratic as worries began to fill her mind.

"Master Ulquiorra!" Esmeralda shouted suddenly, shaking Orihime out of her dazed stupor. "Why did you do that? I was about to nail the Quincy."

Ulquiorra shrugged. "They are of no challenge to us Esmeralda. There's no need to fight them."

Esmeralda pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "But sir," she drawled, "the Quincy burned me. I can't tolerate insolence like that."

Ulquiorra sighed. "Don't be petty. If you want to beat up the Quincy it'll have to wait until later."

"But I want to get him now!"

"Don't argue with me about it Esmeralda. We have business to attend to."

Uruyu walked over to Orihime's side. "Inoue, I think now is our opportunity to strike. You take on the girl and I'll get Ulquiorra."

Orihime simply nodded and concentrated on an offensive strategy to initiate. Her powers were mostly for defensive measures so attacking was relatively new for her. Even so, she felt prepared enough to take on Esmeralda.

"_I don't know how Ulquiorra's alive,_" she thought. "_It doesn't really matter though. Uruyu and I have to stop him regardless.__ I just hope that Chad and Rukia are faring better than we are. I wish Ichigo were here to help, but he's with Kiki...no, I can't start down that road. The two of them just met. There's no way he could fall in love with her right off the bat. After all, it took him years to realize that he loved Rukia not that it matters now. Clearly she's in love with Renji...oh no...this is not the time to be thinking on matters of the heart. I have to focus on the task of hand and defeat Esmeralda and Ulquiorra whether Ichigo shows up or not._"

With that last thought in mind, Orihime rushed toward Esmeralda with no other strategy but to take her down.

* * *

"Lord Aizen."

Souske Aizen looked over the inhabitants of Karakura town. He heard the screams of the people as his Arrancars ruthlessly annihilated the mortals. Soon after, many of them became Hollows due to the success of so many of Aizen's Hollowfication experiments. Those same Hollows then rushed to do his bidding by attacking more humans in order to increase their army of Hollows.

As for Aizen himself, he stood atop a skyscraper that overlooked the entire city. Behind him stood one of his subordinates, the former captain of squad nine Kaname Tōsen.

"What is it now Tōsen?"

"We have been unable to track Kikelia Uzumaki," the blind man stated. "It would appear that she is no longer in this town."

Aizen smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Perhaps Urahara intervened. I know that I felt her spiritual pressure here."

Tōsen didn't utter a word.

"We must find her," Aizen continued. "After all, it is because of her powers that any of us are alive now. If we don't apprehend her soon the spell will break and we'll all perish once again." Aizen turned toward his subordinate. "You and I still have things to do and if we manage to get my daughter's power we'll be invincible, immortal."

"Yes sir," Tōsen replied. "Shall I seek out Urahara?"

Aizen's smile widened. "No, I'll be the one to face him. After all, I've been wanting to settle the score with him for quite some time."

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of this chapter. Now again, I haven't seen all the episodes of Bleach so some things may differ from the actual storyline. Then again…this is fan fiction so who cares as long as the story is entertaining right? Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


End file.
